Mixed Feelings
by maritrish
Summary: The Legend Killer gets every women, right? What happens when the woman he wants hates his guts? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the first sight.

That was the first night of the 2003 Raw Diva Search, and Coach was in the ring calling out the contestants:

"And here are the 2003 Raw Diva Search Contestants: Amy, Ashley, Candice, Christy and Kelly"

The girls introduced themselves to the audience until one music interrupted: Evolution's music.

As the four Evolution members walked down the ramp, the girls giggled, but Kelly and Amy started talking:

"Kel, I really don't know why they are all over those guys."

"Me neither. If only they were interesting"

The girls laughed as the four guys got in the ring and started to look the girls up and down.

Suddenly, Randy Orton walked over Kelly and while passing her licked his lips. But got a bad answer when she stock her tongue at him, which made him mad.

Dave saw this and told Randy:

"Calm down men, that girl is going to learn to respect you and you know how…"

Randy laughs "Yeah, I know, after she tries she won't let it go."

"That's right."

Already in the backstage, the two girls found Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho talking.

"How sweet are they", Amy said as she watched it.

They walked up to Trish and Chris.

"Excuse me, do you know where the women's lockeroom is?" Chris and Trish looked at the two young women.

"Yeah, I'll take you there." Trish said, already liking the girls.

On their way to the lockeroom, "So, are you two enjoying this?" Trish asked.

Kelly was super excitated, "Yeah, this is really awesome, everybody is nice around here!"

Meanwhile in the Evolution's lockeroom, the guys were talking about the five contestants as Randy laughed, "Later tonight I may have Christy in my bed."

Ric laughed "That's my boy, all night long. Wooooooooooooooo!

Triple H laughed but ended up saying "The one you want in your bed is Kelly. I saw you licking your lips at her."

"Yeah, but she seems to really hate him.", Batista said, looking straight to Randy.

"Hey, you know me. I like a challenge." Randy said as he imagined Kelly between the sheets.

"For what I'm hearing not only you want her, you'll have her." Triple H said.

"You bet I will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hate

The week after that, all the Diva Search participants were in the ring, along with Evolution. Triple H had his arms around Candice, Flair had his arms around Ashley and Batista was flirting with Christy. Randy was looking at Kelly who kept avoiding his stare and talking with Amy as Triple H announced the girl who was eliminated.

"The one who was eliminated was Candice". The girls hugged and Candice leaves the ring crying.

"Now, you'll have to show us your talents" Ric said as he "WOOOOOO"'d around the ring.

"Well, since I like to dance I'm going to dance for you" Christy said as "DontCha" by The PussyCat Dolls started playing.

After that…

"I'm going to do a gymnastics number" Ashley said.

After that…

"Me and Kelly have been training wrestling, some we wanna show you what we've learned." Amy said as the two girls started to see who they were wrestling with.

They couldn't wrestle each other, so Amy picked Flair and gave him a monkey flip and Kelly picked Randy and gave him a twist of fate.

Triple H and Batista reacted immediately, trying to catch the two girls who ran from the ring, laughing their asses off.

Already, in the backstage, Evolution was furious.

"How dare she, to touch the Nature Boy?" Flair asked with his hands on his back.

"Those bitches are gonna pay for this" Randy said enraged.

"Yeah, nobody messes with Evolution and gets away with it." Triple H said, as he looked at TV screen on their lockeroom, "Dave, it's time for our match against Goldberg and Nash."

"Yeah, let's go" Batista said, opening the door.

After they left, Randy told Flair, "I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna get those Divas wannabes right now.", and left the lockeroom.

He checked the cafeteria, and the gym, but they weren't there, so he was about to check the Divas' lockeroom, when he heard to voices. He turned around to see Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Kelly and Amy talking about Evolution's match against Goldberg and Nash.

"There you are" Randy said as he ran to catch them but Michaels and Van Dam defended them.

………………………………………………..

The week after that on RAW, there they were all in the ring, as Randy was trying to control himself until Triple H gave him the mic

"Last week, a certain woman gave me the twist of fate…" as he looked at Kelly, "…but that woman should know, you don't mess with me, and get away with it", he says as he corners her.

She tries to run, but was caught by a rough kiss, which caught her by surprise.

Randy was enjoying it, until he felt a sudden pain in his groin. She has just kicked in his privates!

She ran out of the ring, and while she was walking up the ramp, she yelled, "I HATE YOU! AAAARRRRHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A new friend

The week after that, Randy was interviewed by Terri Runnels.

"Randy, last week, you kissed Kelly. And got kicked in the…ah…you know. What do you gotta say about that?", Terri asked a very smiley Randy Orton.

"Well, it's like I said last week, nobody's messes with Evolution and gets away with it. Kelly got a small show of what you get, when you mess with me."

"But, Randy how did that twist of fate felt like?" Terri asked.

"How do you think it felt? You know what? I like difficult girls, and I have a feeling that one day, Kelly will beg for me to kiss, or better yet, to get laid by me." He laughed.

Kelly was listening to the interview and decided to ruin it, "You are such a cocky boy."

"That is how you love me" He shot back.

She laughed, got near him, and lifter her knee, hitting again Randy's groin as he got on his knees.

"Yeah, I really love you" She laughed as she ran.

She entered the cafeteria and sat down, after asking for a croissant.

She was thinking about that "interview", when her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice, "Mind if I sit here?"

She lifted her head and saw Adam Copeland aka Edge, "Not at all.".

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were on SmackDown!." She said confused.

"I am ,but since I'm injured, I decided to make a few visits" He answered.

"Oh."

"You are getting really popular here in the WWE. Even the SmackDown roster talks about you" He laughed.

"I'm that famous? What do they say about me?" She asked.

"They say you're hot. They don't know how right they are." He said looking at her body.

She noticed the look and tried to continue the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Copeland, I would say you're flirting with me." She laughed.

He laughed, "No. I'm just trying to take you out."

"Really? Because since I started watching wrestling that I liked you, and always wanted to go out with you" She laughed.

"Is that so? Well, now seriously, would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"I would love to" She answered, smiling.

Randy got in the cafeteria, and noticed Kelly and Edge together. Somehow, he couldn't stop being jealous.

"Well, I gotta go, Raw diva search time." She said getting up and kissing Edge on the cheek .

"I guess I'll see you later" He said looking at her as she left.

As he sat down, Randy came to meet him, and sat in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Copeland?"

"What are you talking about, Junior?"

"Stay away from Kelly, I'm the one who's gonna nail her!" Randy said, angrily.

"See, Orton, that's the thing: I'm not going out with her to nail her, I'm going out with her because I like her!", he got up and left, leaving Randy even more angry.

"She will be mine, Copeland. And there's nothing you can do about that!" He yelled.

Edge listened and shot back, "We'll see about that, Orton!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Jealously

Randy entered Evolution's lockeroom with a pissed look on his face. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

He saw Trish and Kelly talking about Kelly's date with Edge which got him even more pissed.

In Kelly's lockeroom, Kelly was excitated, "What should I wear? Trish, help me!"

Trish picked out a pair of jeans and a tank top that said "Love Me", "Try this on!".

Kelly got in the bathroom and when came out Trish laughed, "Perfect, now wear these", as she got her a pair of transparent heels.

"Girl, you look awesome!" Trish screamed as Kelly laughed, "Thanks, I gotta go! Thank you so much, Trish! Bye!", and left.

Back to Evolution's lockeroom, Randy decided to get ready for his match again Kevin Nash.

He found Triple H waiting for him at the gorilla position, "Whoa, what's up with that mad mood, kid?"

"Nothing", he replied as Evolution's music started and he got out, showing a cocky smile on his face, as the the crowd booed.

His jealously took the best of him, he was pinned after watching Kelly and Edge in the Titatron.

In the parking lot, Edge was helping Kelly entering the car.

"You look really beautiful tonight", Edge said as Kelly blushed profusely, "Thanks, you look very handsome yourself".

They had dinner and went to the hotel.

As they got to Kelly's hotel room, she asked, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure", was his answer.

They watched TV in the couch, and after a while, he noticed she was sleeping peacefully.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He was about to get up when she woke up.

"Stay with me", she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure.

She nodded and planted a kiss in his lips, which shocked him.

They changed into their pajamas and fell asleep.

The Raw after that was agitated…

Randy's jealously took the best of him, when he attacked Edge who was commenting a match.

In the backstage, Kelly was looking for Randy. When she found she yelled, "What the hell was that?"

He laughed, "Nothing I just took out my anger for last week's loss".

"And what does that have to do with Adam?" she asked still angered.

"Babe, one day you're gonna find out I'm the perfect guy for you, and not Copeland.", he said as he cornered her.

"Get away from me!" She tried to get free but he pinned her against the wall, while kissing her and getting between her legs.

She moaned as she kissed him back, totally forgetting about Adam.

Randy started to put his hands under her top, and carried her to her lockeroom.

Once they were un her lockeroom, he locked the door and continued to strip her.

She was enjoying it until she "woke up" and slapped him, trying to open the door.

"Open the door!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Help!

"Open the door!"

"Come here, babe", he laughed as he got closer to her.

"Don't come any closer!", she yelled.

He thought for a while and got her her clothes, which surprised her.

He got out of the lockeroom and closed the door, as Kelly sat on the couch.

"What the hell happened? That was weird." She thought to herself not noticing Edge entering the lockeroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah. Kel, if he comes any closer to you, let me know, ok?"

"Ok", she said as the two hugged and kissed.

A few months later………………….(February 2004)

Kelly and Edge broke up, which made Randy very happy.

Kelly was in the cafeteria, alone, while someone sat in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?", she asked Eric Bischoff.

"Well, seeing I' the GM, I decided to put you in a match. Your first match, aren't you excitated?"

"Woo!", she said sarcastically.

"And it's a bra and panties match. You better go to the ring because your match is next" He laughed as he got up from the table.

A few moments later, Kelly's music hit the speakers and she passed the curtain, as the crowd cheered.

She got in the ring and waited for her opponent.

A music hit the speakers. Randy Orton came out, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Kelly was shocked, how was she supposed to win that match? She started talking to the referee, and Randy got the advantage by rolling her up, and taking off her paints, revealing a pink panty.

"Oh babe, nice ass!" He slapped her ass, and felt a hand smacking his cheek.

He got serious and RKO'd her, taking off her top, revealing a matching pink bra.

His arm was raised as he looked down at Kelly.

The crowd cheered as they saw Mick Foley running down the ramp, and attacking Orton.

Orton ran off, as Mick took off his shirt and covered Kelly picking her up and taking her to the trainers' room.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked entering the room.

"My head and my neck are killing me" She answered.

"We'll get you some ice", the trainer said as he got out of the room.

"What the hell was Bischoff thinking?" Trish asked as Mick entered.

"I don't know, he never did anything like this." Mick simply answered knowing that Evolution would get revenge on him for saving Kelly.

"What an embarrassment!" Kelly exclaimed, "If only Adam was here!", She thought to herself.

"I gotta go for my match. I'll see you later" Trish said.

"See ya" Kelly answered, "Mick? I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"That's cool. That S.O.B. is gonna pay for that at WrestleMania."

"What are you talking about?", she asked confused.

"I'm challenging him to a match at WrestleMania XX."

"Cool, I'll be at ring side."

The week after that, Evolution were on their lockeroom.

"I can't wait for WrestleMania" Randy said smiling.

"And why's that, kid?" Triple H asked.

"I have a stipulation: if I win, Kelly must sleep with me; if I lose I'll never bother her ever again" Randy said.

The four men laughed.

"Hey, look at this!" Triple H said pointing to the TV.

Foley was in the ring challenging Randy, Batista and Flair for an Handicap match at WrestleMania.

The three man came down and attacked Foley until The Rock ran down the ramp and helped Foley beating Evolution.

"So what do you say? Evolution against the returning Rock'n'Sock connection?" The Rock said adding himself to the match.

Batista nodded and the three walked up the ramp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Nightmare.

WrestleMania quickly arrived, before Evolution's match, Randy was warming up when he saw Kelly getting her make-up done by Trish.

"Hey, babe. So did you buy any sexy lingerie to wear tonight?" He laughed.

"Kel, I gotta go. I'll see you later" Trish said as she left two alone.

She continued to ignore him, but he grabbed her arms, making her face him.

"Let me go!" she yelled hoping someone would come to her aid.

"Let her go!", she heard someone say from behind Randy.

He turned around and saw Chris Benoit. Kelly was amazed: he was one of her favourite wrestlers and was now on RAW, thanks to his Royal Rumble win.

"Are you deaf or something? Let her go!" Benoit yelled walking up to Randy, as they got fact-to-face.

"I'll see you in my room later, babe" Randy said as he slapped her ass and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Benoit asked the small young woman in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks".

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Chris Benoit", he added.

"I know, the future World HeavyWeight Champion", she laughed, "I'm Kelly Collins".

"Where are you from?", he asked.

"I'm from California", answered.

"Do you know a woman named Danielle Collins?" He asked. (Danielle Collins was one of his girlfriends; when he came to the wrestling business, he left her, not knowing she was pregnant, and 9 months later Kelly came out.)

"I know one, my mom. Why?"

"One of my very good friends is from California and her name is Danielle Collins." He said, noticing The Rock and Mick Foley coming down the hall.

"Hey, mama. We were looking all over for you. What's up, Benoit?", The Rock asked.

"Nothing. You?" Benoit asked back.

"Nothing either."

"Kel, our match is right now, they're already in the ring" Foley said, as he looked at the closest TV.

"Let's go then. I'll see you later, Chris." She said as the three went to the gorilla position. After Mick entering the ring along with Kelly, The Rock's music hit the speakers as he came down, and looked at Randy who was looking at Kelly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a few blows and interferences from Kelly, Evolution won the match. Kelly tried to escape, she knew the stipulation, but was grabbed by Randy who has a sick smile on his face, "Looks like I'm getting some tonight!".

Already in the backstage, Kelly and Randy walked down the hall.

"Go get your stuff. You don't wanna be late for your destiny." He laughed.

She got in the lockeroom and screamed as she put her clothes in her bag.

When she came out, he grabbed her by the arm, and leaded her to his limo.

"So, babe, are you a virgin?" He tried to create a conversation.

"That's not of your business" she shot him a death glare.

"I think it is. I would feel bad if I was the one to take your virginity." He laughed.

"Whatever" She looked again through the window.

They got in the hotel, and Randy got his room key.

When they got there, he pulled a package out of his bag and handed to her, "Go tried this on". She hesitated, but got in the bathroom, opening it.

She was shocked with what she saw inside the box: it was a lingerie that practically showed her breasts.

"Hurry up. We have all night, but I don't wanna wait" He said as he sat on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A one night stand

Kelly got out of the bathroom, with her hands hiding her almost-exposed breasts.

She noticed Randy coming near her, only in his briefs. He putted his hands on her waist and started to kiss her neck leading her to the king-sized bed.

He noticed she was nervous, so he decided to take it easy.

He was on top of her when he took her bra off. He started to suck her nipples which gave her a lot of pleasure and then he took off his briefs. After he was done with that, he kissed her belly and took off her panties.

He looked at her and saw a hurt look on her face, making him stop for a while.

He took a long breath and entered her, causing her to scream.

"Ssshhh, calm down, it hurts in the first minutes, but it'll feel so much better then" he said.

She nodded as he continued.

The minutes after that were hell to Kelly, but Randy showed a side of him she had never seen before: a sweet and caring man, who was trying not to hut her.

Fifteen minutes later, he was already asleep, and Kelly, quickly, got up, got dressed and got out of the room.

While, she was walking down the hall, she saw Chris Benoit, with the World HeavyWeight belt in his left shoulder.

"So, how does that feel to be the World HeavyWeight Champion?" She asked, trying to hide her sadness.

"It feels great. So how was your "sleep-over" with Orton?" he asked.

"It was horrible".

"Let's go to my room. You'll tell everything there" He said as he helped her walking.

They got in his room, "Sit down. Did he treated you well?".

"As impressive as that may seem, yeah. He was sweet and caring"

"Strange", he laughed, "So are you going to RAW tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but from now on, I'll avoid him", she said, "After all he did say he was gonna leave me alone".

"Thank God for that", he said.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm really tired. See ya tomorrow", she said as she left.

She entered the room she was sharing with Trish and saw Trish and Christian making-out in her bed.

"What the hell is this?", they looked at her.

"That was quick. So how was it? How does it feel to be a slut?", Trish asked a very pissed Kelly.

"How could you? You picked that asshole instead of Chris! You're the one who's a slut! You know what? Our friendship is over!", she yelled as she walked through the door.

She came back to Benoit's room, "I'm sorry, Chris, can I stay here for tonight?"

"You can stay with me whenever you want."

"Thanks. Why do you have two beds?", she was confused.

"Shawn went to the hospital after the match, that was supposed to be his bed, you can have it.", he explained.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Avoiding him

The next morning, Kelly woke up and took a shower. When she got out, she saw Chris Benoit waiting for her, "Do you wanna go downstairs to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, let me get my hair and my make-up done."

She got ready and then both went to restaurant where they found all the members of Evolution, sitting in a table the other side of the restaurant.

"Great" Kelly muttered.

They ate and suddenly she noticed Randy looking at her as he laughed along with his friends.

"Son of a bitch" Benoit said loud enough for Randy to hear.

"Save it, Chris, he doesn't deserve it. I gotta go, I planned with Victoria and Lita to train for our tag team match tonight on Raw.", she said getting up from her chair.

"I'll see in the arena", he said as he shot a death glare to Evolution.

She arrived at the arena and bumped into Lita.

"Hey, what' up?" Lita asked.

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing. Let's go, Vic is already waiting in the ring."

They walked down the ramp, and started training, until someone walked down the ramp: Trish.

Kelly looked at her in disgust, her best friend practically turned on her, and called her a slut, when she was the slut herself.

"What the hell do you want, Trash?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing I just came to tell that Orton is in your lockeroom and is waiting for you." she said.

"Like I care", Kelly answered angrily.

"So, Trish, where's Christian?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe, he's already tired of you!" Lita laughed.

"That's probably it…" Kelly said as Trish walked up the ramp, super pissed.

Kelly, Victoria and Lita started singing, "Nah nah nah nah, Hey Hey Hey, Good bye".

A few hours later, the girls went to the cafeteria, and asked for croissants.

"Kel, we'll be right back, were going to the toilet." The girls said.

She was still on the line, when Evolution started talking to her.

"Look who she is, the slut that opened her legs to you, Randy!"

"Don't you have like anything else to do?" She asked annoyed.

"No!" he laughed.

"Oh, of course, you're not the World HeavyWeight Champion anymore. Now, you're not a busy man!" She laughed.

"Listen to me, you little bicth", Randy said, grabbing her arm, "Don't you dare talking about him like that".

"What are you gonna do? That's right, all of you kiss his ass. I'm ashamed of talking with you right now. If you excuse, I have to go" she tried to walk away, "And, oh Randy, in bed, you suck!"

She left, not noticing Randy was coming after her.

"Kelly? Look I'm sorry."

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that? You forced me into having sex with you, and I don't even know you wore any protection. So I appreciate you stop talking to me and start to leave me alone, because that's what you promised". She left.

He punched the wall, "Damn it!"

RAW……………………………………………………………………..

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman to Monday Night Raw, we're Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler" and what a night was WrestleMania last night." JR said excited.

"Yeah, but tonight we have an handicap match: Evolution against Shawn Michaels and the new World HeavyWeight Champion, Chris Benoit." King said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sick

The following week, Kelly started to feel a little sick. She started eating more than the usual and her period didn't come.

That week on RAW, she was walking down the hall, when she fainted.

"Yeah, I know that girl was hot, but…" Randy said, but quickly stopped talking, when he realized Kelly had fainted,

"Man, take her to the nursery!" Randy heard his best Batista say, as he picked her up as took her.

After Trish' match, the camera went backstage again, this time in the nursery, with Kelly waking up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Victoria and Lita looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like you fainted…" Victoria replied.

"…and Randy brought you here." Lita completed.

"Randy? You're kidding right?" Kelly was shocked.

She tried to get up, but a trainer said to stay there, "We called a doctor to see what you have, it may be something serious."

After the last match, the camera went to the nursery again, as the doctor examinated her.

"Well, I don't have any doubts. I'm very happy to tell that you're gonna be a mother."

"What?" The three girls were shocked.

"What's wrong, honey? Being pregnant is one of the most beautiful thing a woman can experience." The nurse said, trying to figure out why the girls were shocked.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she yelled with all her strength .

"Who?" The nurse was again confused.

"The father of the baby" Lita said looking at Kelly.

"Speaking of the father of the baby, who is he? Is he a wrestler?"

Victoria looked at the nurse, "It's Randy Orton".

"Oh my god! Kelly is pregnant with the InterContinental Champion's baby" JR screamed.

"How will Randy react to this?" King asked.

"Well, he was irresponsible, he'll have to deal with it."

"There is he" King said as Randy passed through the nursery and heard to conversation.

"Oh god, the player?" The nurse was worried, "Do you know how many woman I've assisted that were pregnant with his baby?"

"Who's pregnant? With who's baby?" Randy asked himself.

"Let me guess…millions" Kelly laughed.

" No, but a few" The nurse said, with a serious look on her face.

Three weeks passed and Kelly successfully avoid the father of her unborn child.

Raw kicked off with Kelly wondering herself if she should tell him or not, not paying attention where she's going, until she bumped into Mick Foley.

"What's up? I heard about the big news. Congratulations!" He said "Although I don't think that is a good news".

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one to think that." She laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, I have a match with Benoit against him and Flair"

"Let me go to the ring with you, please!" she begged.

"I don't know if that's safe."

"I'll be at the announce table" she said.

"Alright then." He said as the two walked down to the gorilla position.

Foley's music played and Kelly sat between JR and The King, as she watched Foley get in the ring.

"What's up, guys?"

"So, Kelly, did you tell Randy about your…?"

"Don't even say that word. And that name as well." She said.

"Young lady, how are you doing?" JR was always nice to her.

"I'm doing just fine, I few morning sickness, but that's normal" she laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Randy and Flair won the match.

"Hey, they won the match." King said excited.

"WOOOOOPPPPPIIIIEEEEEEE!" Kelly said sarcastically as JR laughed.

"Oh oh, Kelly, I think he's coming here." King said as she got up and ran from Randy to the backstage.

She bumped into a strong body, and when she looked up, she was surprised: she saw Adam Copeland aka Edge looking down at her. She had been too busy with her pregnancy, thatshe forgot about the draft lottery.

"Hey." He said kindly.

"Hi" she blushed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" she was interrupted by Randy.

"You again, Edge?" He asked angered as he looked at Kelly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Edge asked still holding Kelly in his arms.

"Whoa! Look who's back!" Batista approached them.

"And you got the slut!" Triple H said pointing at Kelly.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a slut, you asshole!" Kelly yelled, and suddenly felt a weak pain in her belly.

"Sit down! Are you happy? Get the hell away from her, especially you, Orton, you've done enough damage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Dad?

Randy was confused but let that pass.

A month after that, Kelly, Lita, Victoria and Nidia were sitting in the cafeteria.

"I heard you only came to the Diva Search to try to fing your dad." Nidia said taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, my mom told me he was a wrestler so I decided to try to find him" Kelly said as she got up.

"I'm going to the machine get some water." She said

"Don't bother I'll go for you" Lita got up.

"You don't have to" Kelly said.

"That's ok. I'm getting something for me either" she left.

"So are you suspecting anyone to be your father?" Victoria asked.

"No, except for Benoit. He was the only one who asked about my mom, when he met me."

"Oh" Both Nidia and Victoria said.

"He said he had a friend from my hometown and her name was Danielle Collins. And my mom's name is Danielle Collins. It's really weird" She laughed.

The girls laughed but they didn't know that Randy was hearing their conversation.

"Benoit? Her father? It can't be!" he thought to himself.

Back to the girls conversation, Lita was already in the table.

"So, Lita, did Kane mess with you again?" Kelly asked a now panicked Lita.

"He's always after me. I don't know what to do." Lita was freaking out.

"Don't worry, Li" Victoria cheered her friend, "everything is gonna be just fine"

"Yeah" Nidia agreed.

Randy returned to Evolution's lockeroom with a cocky smile on his face.

He picked up his phone and dialogue a number

Two weeks later, Randy was in the ring calling Kelly out.

"See, I hear you came to the WWE to find your dad. Well, I got good news for you: I found him" He laughed.

Benoit's picture appeared on the Titatron, and Kelly was shocked.

She saw a woman getting out of a car, in the parking lot, and noticed it was her mom.

Her mom got in the ring and hugged her.

"Mom, is the true?"

"Yeah, he's right, but…"

Kelly's mom was interrupted by Benoit's music, and Benoit walked down the ramp, with a pissed look on his face. He entered the ring and went face-to-face with Randy.

"Haven't you done enough? First you got Kel pregnant, then…"

"Wait a minute, pregnant? What are you talking about?" Randy interrupted.

"Pregnant? Kel, you're pregnant?" her mom asked confused.

"Yeah" Both Randy and her mom were shocked.

"You know for sticking up your nose where it doesn't belong I want you in a match and I won't take a "no" as an answer." Benoit challenged enraged.

"Fine" Randy accepted.

Already in the backstage, Kelly was arguing with her mom.

"You can't travel pregnant" her mom yelled.

"Of course I can, I did it until now." Kelly yelled back.

Benoit came in and separated the two women.

"Kel, could you go outside for a second? I gotta talk with you mom." Benoit said as Kelly opened the door.

As Benoit and Kelly's mom talked, Kelly sitted in the ice machine.

"Hi, Kelly!" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Eugene.

"Hi, Eugene!"

"Can I touch your baby?" He asked pointing at her stomach.

"It's still a little small" She said.

They continued to talk, until Eric Bischoff interrupted them.

"Eugene, you know her?" Bischoff asked.

"Yeah, Benoit introduced us" Eugene said as he played with a Shawn Michaels' lion doll.

Out of nowhere, Edge appeared.

"God, you scared me!" Kelly replied.

"Sorry. Let's take a walk!" he suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Oh no!

They started walking until he decided to break the silence, " He already knows!"

"Yeah!", she laughed.

He stopped walking and looked at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" she was confused.

"No. Come here, I wanna feel your baby." He laughed.

He sitted in a chair and she sitted on his lap, putting his hand on her belly.

"It kicked" he jumped.

"I can't wait for next week. I'm gonna know if it's a boy or a girl" she smiled.

"Have you thought about the names?" he putted his around her.

"Yeah, if it's a girl it's gonna be Melissa. And if it's a boy it's gonna be Adam."

"My name?" he was shocked.

"Yeah, you've been a really good friend. Thank you so much for all your support" She kissed him on the lips.

They got up from the chair and continued to kiss until Kelly felt someone push her against Edge.

She turned around to see Randy and Triple H looking at them. She could fell the tension between Randy and Edge and Edge could feel the tension between her and Randy.

"Are you fat or something?" She asked clearly annoyed to Triple H.

"Me? No, but you certainly are!" Triple H laughed.

"Don't you dare talking like that to my girlfriend" Edge got on Triple's Face.

As he heard the word "girlfriend", Randy face filled up with anger and Kelly could see it.

As Triple H and Edge continued to argue, Randy kissed Kelly roughly.

Suddenly, he felt pain in the groin (poor man it's always in that place), and heard Kelly screaming at him, which got Edge's attention.

Edge looked at Kelly and noticed she was holding her belly.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" he sat her down in the chair, "are you happy, Orton? I want you in a match, and like Benoit I won't take "no" as an answer."

Randy wanted to slap Edge, but Triple H laughed, "Come on, kid, let's get you ready for you match"

45 minutes, Evolution's song hit the speakers and Randy came out with Triple H (I know it sounds weird, Triple H never accompanied him to ringside). Edge's music played and he came out with Kelly. She could fell Randy's eyes on her.

After a few interferences, Triple H got Kelly distracted and putted her in ring. Kelly and Randy locked eyes and Randy got near her.

Meanwhile, Edge was behind Randy and saw Kelly's blonde hair (I know I forgot to mention she is blonde), thinking it was Triple H who was there instead of Kelly.

Edge didn't even think twice and ran to execute the Spear from behind on Randy who fell on top of Kelly and hit her belly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- I'm sorry…

Randy slowly got up and saw Kelly under him, holding her belly tightly, with a look in her face that showed pain.

He tried to help her but got rolled up by Edge, who, after being declared the winner, ran out of the ring.

Randy got up and the referee called the EMT's to check on Kelly. They put her on a stretcher and left.

Triple H, quickly, got away to the backstage, as Randy followed Kelly's stretcher.

Benoit showed up, "Is she OK?"

"We don't know, we're taking her to the hospital" One of the EMT's said.

"I'm going with you" Benoit said.

"Me too" Randy said as Benoit looked at him.

"What about your "friends"?" Benoit got in the ambulance.

"That's not one of my big worries right now" Randy said as he got in the ambulance and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Triple H entered Evolution's lockeroom, noticing Batista and Flair sitted on the couch.

"Man, I can't believe you just did that" Batista said.

"Me neither, that was brilliant" Ric laughed.

Batista was about to protest but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Now, I think Randy is almost leaving Evolution for that girl.", Batista got his head up," but we'll kick him out, before he gets a chance to leave us."

"What's your plan, champ?" Flair asked as Triple H thought.

"Let's do it this way…" Triple H continued as two members heard attentively.

Back to the hospital, Randy and Benoit changed into their street clothes and waited for the doctor as Chris Jericho and Lita shoed up.

"How is she?" Lita asked sitting next to Benoit

"They don't say anything" Benoit said loud enough for the nurses to hear.

"Where the hell is Edge?" Chris Jericho asked turning his attention from Benoit to Randy.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him" Randy said putting his face in his hands.

"He spears her and gets away? What a son of a bitch!" Lita yells.

"Yeah, but, we know who putted her in the ring." Benoit said looking at Randy.

"Triple H" Jericho said as he looked at Rand as well.

"He's such a good friend, he even runs off after screwing up." Lita said as she noticed a doctor approaching them.

"I'm truly sorry, but she lost the baby." Randy let out a loud yell of anger as Benoit tried to console him.

"Is she okay?" Jericho asked.

"She's gonna be okay. But she can't wrestle for two months. We took so long because it was a high risk pregnancy. She could have been permanently injured." The doctor said, "Now, she gotta stay here for the night so I advice you to go back to the hotel."

"Let's go then" Benoit said.

"I'm staying here" Randy said ignoring the doctor.

"You sure, kid?" Jericho asked as Rand nodded.

"Ok then. Tomorrow morning we'll come here" They started to leave.

Randy sat down and his thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's voice, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"No, her boyfriend was the one who applied a move on her" Randy said, "But that was my baby!"

"Do you wanna explain that to me?" The doctor asked.

"This started last year. She participated in the Raw Diva Search and we started to hate each other. Then at Wrestlemania, me and my friends were on a match against two guys. But if we won, she would have to sleep with me, if they won I ould never bother her again." He explained as the doctor nodded.

"Let me guess, you won"

"Yeah" Randy said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Pissed off

"Do you wanna get in and see her?" Randy got his head up as he heard the doctor's question.

"Yeah.", he smiled.

Back to RAW…

"This is new: we never saw Randy Orton like this" JR said.

"I have a feeling those two will end up together" King said.

"Look who's here" JR said as Benoit, Jericho and Lita arrived again the arena.

They were approached by Victoria and Nidia, "OMG, is she ok?"

"She lost the baby" Lita heard the girls let out a scream of shock.

"And Edge didn't…" Jericho was interrupted.

"Hey, Jerky, where's Randy?" Batista asked as he looked at Nidia.

"At the hospital. Dah!" Jericho answered and Victoria, Nidia and Lita laughed as Batista gave them a death glare.

"What are you laughing at?" The girls quickly stopped laughing.

Randy arrived the arena and saw this, "Hey, man, where's Hunter?"

"I don't know.", Randy started to walk, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm getting my bag, I'm gonna spend the night in the hospital" He answered still walking as Batista walked behind him.

"Hey, Randy, do you want Kelly's bag as well?" He heard Nidia ask.

"That would help" He smiled.

He entered Evolution's lockeroom and saw Ric sitted on the couch.

"Where's H?" Ric jumped from the couch.

"He has a match.", Randy started to pack his stuff, "Where are you going, man?"

"To the hospital" Randy didn't even look at Ric, who was shocked.

"How is she?" Ric asked.

"She lost the baby" Randy stopped packing.

"I'm sorry, man"

"It's not your fault. It's Edge's. I'm gonna ask a match against him at Vengeance and I'm gonna kick his ass." Randy said confidently.

Ric sat again and continued to watch Triple H's match, as Randy finished packing.

"Bye, Ric"

"Bye, kid. Let me warn you right now that Triple H won't appreciate what you're doing right now." Ric warned.

"I don't care" He closed the door.

"God, is he leaving Evolution?" JR asked full of hopes.

"NO!" King screamed.

Back to the parking lot, Rand was entering his car when he heard someone calling him.

"Randy, here's Kelly's bag" Nidia ran and gave him the bag.

"Thanks" He smiled kindly.

"You welcome. If you need anything just call." She said as she started to walk off.

Triple H lost to Shelton Benjamin and entered Evolution's lockeroom with a pissed look on his face.

"Where the hell is Orton?" He yelled.

Batista go out of the bathroom, "In the hospital. Thanks to you"

"What? I didn't beat him up." Triple H yelled again.

"I never said that. The only reason why he is the hospital is because you put Kelly in the ring."

"It's not my fault he fell on top of her" Triple H shot

"It's your fault she was in the ring at the wrong time" Batista shot back.

"Guys, calm down" Ric was trying to calm them down, but as pushed by Triple H and fell in the couch.

"Hey! Don't you ever do that again! Now I'm starting to get pissed off!" Batista got face-to-face with Triple H as Triple H backed down and left the lockeroom.

"This is bad, JR" King said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Orton and Batista this pissed" JR said as Raw went out of air.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Denial

August 2, 2004

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw. We're live from San Antonio, Texas. I'm Jim Ross along with Jerry "The King" Lawler" JR said.

"And what a night it's gonna be: tonight, Chris Jericho's guest in the Highlight Reel is Kelly" King said.

A lot of thinks had happened: Randy lost the IC title to Edge at Vengeance and won a Battle Royal that gave him a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam against Chris Benoit.

Kelly was shown backstage as the crowd cheered.

"Look, there's Kelly" King said.

She entered the women's lockeroom and saw Lita with Victoria.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked.

"Oh my god! You're back!" Victoria hugged her.

"Yeah" she noticed the sad look on Lita's face "I heard the news, girl"

Lita hugged her.

"Everything is gonna be ok" Kelly stroked Lita's hair "Now, let's eat. I'm starving"

Victoria laughed "Yeah, me too. Cheer up, Li, it may seem like the world is falling but it'll get better"

As they were making their way to the cafeteria, Trish Stratus, along with Tyson Tomko, approached them.

"Hey, what's up, goat?" Kelly pulled Tomko's beard as Lita laughed.

"Looks like you wanna get in trouble" Tomko said.

"Who? Me?" Kelly mocked.

"No, my mom" Trish answered.

"Hey, what's up, slut?" Lita asked.

"At least I'm not the one who's pregnant" Trish said.

Kelly looked at Lita and saw tears in her eyes. She stepped closer to Trish and got in her face.

"If you call her a slut again, I swear to God, I'll kill you" Kelly threatened.

Trish swallowed hard and left.

"Bye, goat. Bye, slut" Victoria said.

"Forget about what she said, Li. She was the one who slept her way to the top" Kelly said.

They sat down and in that moment Evolution entered.

"Look who's back" Hunter said as Randy noticed Kelly.

His heart started beating like crazy as he looked at her.

He wanted to go talk to her but Ric, without Hunter and Batista noticing, mouthed " No. You'll talk to her later"

Kelly noticed Randy.

"Kel? Are you ok? KEL?" Victoria yelled and got everyone's attention, including Evolution's.

"What?" she yelled back.

"She was asking what are you doing after RAW." Lita said.

Victoria looked over where Kelly was looking at.

"So, in love with Orton?" Nidia said hugging Kelly from behind.

"What? No!" she exclaimed.

"Don't lie, chicka!" she laughed as she sat down.

"I'm not" Kelly said "I gotta go. Highlight Reel is next".

Chris Jericho comes to the ring and introduces Kelly, who comes to the ring with Stephanie McMahon's old theme song, "My Time".

"How have you been?" Jericho asked.

"I've been great" she answered.

"What's your reaction for what Edge did to you?" Jericho asked.

"Honestly, I hate him. I think if I saw him in front of me I would have no control of myself" she said.

Suddenly, Edge's music hits and he comes down with a cocky smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- An Invitation

Edge got in the ring as Kelly began to freak out.

He turned his back to her, and she attacked him from behind.

He started to get up, and she ran from the ring.

"I can't believe this" King said.

"Let me tell you this: Edge had that one coming" JR said.  
Back to the backstage, Kelly was talking with Chris Jericho when Eric Bichoff approached her.

"Since you wanna fight Edge so bad, why don't you wrestle against him in a match next week?" Bischoff proposed.

"Wait a damn minute, I'm not going to aloud a woman wrestle the IC champion so I'll wrestle in her place against Edge" Jericho said.

"You would do that?" Kelly asked Jericho.

"Kel, you're my friend, I don't wanna see you get hurt" he hugged her.

Jericho left and Kelly heard a voice call her.

"You're back" Randy said.

"Yeah"

"Look I want to apol…"

"I wanna thank you for supporting me back in the hospital" she kissed him in the cheek and left, totally forgetting that he had something to say.

After the kiss, a cocky look came back to his face as he got ready for his match.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Did you see that perfect RKO?" Randy bragged as Batista and Flair laughed.

"Benoit didn't see that one coming" Flair said.

"We're going back to the hotel" Batista said.

"I'll meet you guys there" Randy said.

He took a shower and after leaving his lockeroom, he saw Edge.

"Look who he is: the Baby Killer" Edge joked.

Randy ignored him, and went straight to the parking lot.

He saw in, the parking lot, Kelly, Chris Benoit, Lita, Victoria, Nidia and Chris Jericho talking.

"He totally deserved it" Jericho said.

"Hey, Randy, need a ride?" Nidia yelled as everyone looked at her "What?"

"Nothing" Everybody said.

"No, thanks" Randy said politely.

He was about to get in his rented car when he saw Kelly running towards him.

"Do you wanna go clubbing with us?" she asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Ok, so we'll meet you in at the hotel lobby in an hour" she said as started running towards her group.

"That girl is really something" he said, entering the car.

Kelly's group got in the car.

"Did he accept?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah" Kelly answered.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm not going tonight" Lita said.

"Are you sure?" Nidia asked.

"Yeah, you guys have fun for me" Lita smiled.

While the girls were talking, the guys were talking as well.

"…and then Bischoff came up to her and proposed a match between her and Edge" Jericho told Benoit.

"Bischoff is way crossing the line" Benoit said.

"Hey, where's Eugene?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. Regal said he wasn't here this week" Benoit answered his daughter.

Randy entered his hotel room.

"Finally" Batista said.

"What? I didn't take so long. Did I?" he asked.

"No, but we wanted to ask you if you wanna go clubbing" Flair got out of the bathroom with an Armani suit on.

"No, thanks. What club are you guys going?" Randy asked.

"The first one we see" Batista said and both left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Nothing!

Kelly's group got in the hotel, got ready and half hour later, was in the hotel lobby waiting for Randy.

"There he is" Victoria pointed to the elevator as Randy stepped towards them. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, with three opened buttons, allowing a view to his chest.

"He looks so hot" Kelly said.

"What did you just say, chicka?" Nidia asked.

"Who? Me? Nothing!" Kelly started walking.

"Let's go, juniors" Jericho said.

They got in the club and started drinking and dancing.

Randy asked Kelly to dance with him, not knowing someone was watching them.

"Look at that" Batista said pointing at Kelly and Randy.

"I'm gonna call Hunter and tell him" Ric took his phone off his pocket and got out of the club.

Meanwhile, Kelly was still dancing with Randy.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"A lot" he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her, to make her face him.

He started to lean down to kiss her, but she tried to stop it.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, as she took his arms out of her waist.

"No" he simply answered.

"I'll be right back" she went to the balcony and asked a coke.

He sat next to Nidia.

"So, did you kiss her already?" she asked.

"No, I tried but she pulled out an excuse and ran off" he laughed.

"Give her time" Victoria joined the conversation "She was pretty heartbroken when Edge broke up with her, or should I say, speared her"

Randy nodded "I'm going to the toilet" he got up.

Meanwhile…

"…really, champ, they were dancing together" Ric told Hunter.

"That kid is no good" Hunter said.

"What are we gonna do?" Ric asked.

"I don't know…I'll think about it, and then I'll tell you. Meanwhile, make sure, he doesn't see any of you" Triple H warned and hung up the phone.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Kelly, you're drunk" Victoria said, trying to pull her from the floor.

"No, I'm not" she tried to get up but fell on her butt.

"Yes, you are" Nidia said, trying to pull her, as well.

"I'll take her" Randy said.

He took her bridal style to the car, and when they got to the hotel, he offered himself to take her to her room.

He entered her room, laid her on the bed, and when tried to get up, she pulled him.

"Stay with me" she asked, sweetly.

He gave her his trademark smile and laid next to her.

……………………………………………………………………..

August 9, 2004

Coach was in the ring with the Diva Search Finalists, when Randy came out and bragged about his victory.

While that, Kelly was with Victoria, Lita and Nidia.

"What happened last Monday? Randy never got out of your room!" Nidia laughed.

"Nothing happened. He looked tired so I asked him to stay there" Kelly said.

"With you. You asked him to stay there with you" Victoria completed.

"Look at this!" Lita pointed to the TV screen: Benoit was making Orton tap out.

Kelly got upset.

"C'mon, our match is next" Nidia said.

Victoria's music played as we came out. Then, Molly, Jazz and Gail came out.

………………………………………………………………………

Nidia pinned Molly and Trish came out and proposed them something.

They all accepted and left the ring.

Backstage…

"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Jericho asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, next week I'm in a intergender match against Tomko and Trish, and I was wondering if you…"

"Yes, I'll be your partner" She interrupted him.

Lita came back from the contract signing crying.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked.

"I hate Kane! I wanna see Kane dead!" she yelled and put her hand on her belly.

"Sit down" Benoit said.

She sat and continued to cry.

"Look, if I were you, I would marry Matt this instant" Nidia said.

"Yeah, me too. That way you could marry Kane" Victoria said.

"I'll be right back" Lita smiled and ran out of the lockeroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- SummerSlam

August 15th 2004- SummerSlam

It was announced a Diva Dodgeball Game, with The RAW Diva Search Contestants against the RAW Divas.

After 10 minutes, the RAW Divas Search Contestants defeated the RAW Divas.

"It's all your fault" Trish yelled to Victoria and shoved her.

"Are you stupid or something? You're the one who was the last eliminated, so it was all your fault" Kelly said as Victoria, Nidia and Stacy nodded.

"I didn't talk to you" Trish said.

Kelly stepped closer and slapped her, beginning a pull-apart brawl.

"Did you see that? She slapped me" Trish whined as she left with Molly and Gail.

"Did you see that? She slapped me" Kelly and Victoria mocked as Lita appeared.

"You guys gotta help me. Kane is after me!" she yelled.

"I think we better go to the hotel" Nidia suggested.

"I can't. I'm gonna valet my dad" Kelly said as they all went to the Divas lockeroom.

"I can't believe Trish had the nerve to say it was all my fault we lost" Victoria said.

"Don't pay any attention to her" Nidia said.

"Are you ready, kid?" Triple H asked Randy.

"Yeah" he said and noticed the Divas group passing by.

"She's a total bitch. She was the last Diva eliminated and blames it all on you" Kelly told Victoria before she noticed Randy talking with Triple H.

"Go talk to him" Nidia advised .

"Are you like crazy? Triple H is there!" Kelly almost yelled.

"So? You never backed down from him, and I'll be damned you're not gonna start now" Victoria grabbed Kelly's arm and both approached Randy.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, I just wanted to wish you good luck" Kelly said as Victoria smiled.

"You'll need it" Kelly said and left, leaving a surprised Victoria behind as she passed by Nidia and walked to the lockeroom.

"Well, I'm heading back to the hotel, kid. I'll see you later" Triple H patted Randy's back and winked at Victoria, receiving in trade a death glare.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Randy asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know, I'll talk to her" Victoria said "I'm totally sorry"

He smiled as she and Nidia walked to the lockeroom, where they found Kelly, putting her stuff in her bag.

"What the hell was that about?" Victoria asked.

"What? You wanted me to approach him, with Hunter by his side, and sweetly say "I hope you win it"!" Kelly asked.

"No. but you have been nicer. After Triple H left he was annoyed.

"Like I care" Kelly said "One day he's the coolest guy, in the next week he's bragging about the win over my dad!"

"Oh" Was all Victoria said.

"Vic, forget about that. Let Chicka make her own decisions" Nidia laughed as she hugged the two girls.

Someone knock the door and Jericho entered, seeing the three girls hugged.

"Oh, that's sweet" he joked.

"Oh, shut up" The three girls said.

"So rude" he joked again "Kel, your dad asked me to tell you to stay here during his match"

"Ok. Are you clubbing tonight?" Jericho asked.

"I don't know about you but I don't feel like it so I'm not going" Victoria said, falling on the couch as Benoit VS Orton began.

"Me neither. I just want to get in the hotel room and watch TV all night" Nidia laughed.

"Let's do that in my room" Kelly offered.

"It's gonna be like a sleep-over" Victoria joked.

"Let's go then" Nidia said.

"Bye, Chris" They all said, pretending to let him alone.

"Hum, girls, aren't you forgetting anything?" he asked.

"My hairbrush" Victoria laughed.

"That's not it" Chris said.

"I don't think we're forgetting anything" Kelly said as they turned their heels and got out of the lockeroom and closed the door.

"1,2,3" They all said and entered the lockeroom where Jericho was with his head down "C'mon, Chris.

He laughed "I knew you guys we're going to invite me"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- A New Champion

"And RKO out of nowhere" JR yelled.

"Oh my god" King yelled.

"Oh my god, Randy has done it" JR yelled again.

"It's destiny, JR" King said.

Kelly, Victoria, Nidia and Jericho were watching in Kelly's hotel room.

"I so can't believe it" Victoria said.

"Me neither" Nidia said.

Chris and Kelly didn't say anything.

Kelly was enraged, _I can't believe my dad just lost the title to him_, she thought to herself.

"Kel? Are you ok?" Chris asked, only for her to hear.

"Yeah, I'm just…ah…speechless" she answered.

He nodded.

"I'm going to sleep" she said and got in the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Nidia asked.

"Nothing" Jericho answered.

She got out in her pajamas and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Benoit was finishing his shower, when Randy entered his lockeroom, already dressed in his street clothes.

"Hey" Randy got up when Benoit got out.

"Hey" Benoit said as he checked his messages in his phone.

"I came here to congratulate you, it was a great match" Randy said.

Benoit turned around facing him "I wanted to congratulate you too for winning the title"

Randy smiled and so did Benoit.

"So, are you parting tonight with your friends?" Benoit started packing.

"Yeah, I kinda promised them I would go, but honestly I don't feel like it" Randy said "Well, I gotta go."

"Do you know if Kelly is already in the hotel?" Benoit asked as he zipped his bag.

"No, but earlier today, she and Victoria approached me while I was with Triple H and she wished me good luck…" Randy said.

"That's sweet" Benoit joked.

"She wished me good luck and said I would need luck" Randy completed as Benoit's smile fade.

"That was…strange" Benoit said.

"Yeah, after that, she left, and Victoria apologized for her" Randy said "Well, bye"

"Bye, kid. Have fun" Benoit said as Randy smiled.

August 16th 2004

Randy came out to celebrate his win at SummerSlam and was challenged by Benoit to a rematch.

"Evolution is your solution" Triple H told Randy as Randy got out.

"Is it on for tonight?" Batista got out of the toilet.

"Yeah" Triple H gave Batista and Flair a devilish smile.

"Benoit's got the Crossface on Orton" JR yelled.

Evolution came running down the ramp.

"Turn around" King said towards Benoit.

Benoit turned around, straight to the RKO and was pinned 1-2-3.

"Where are the women?" King asked "Let the women come down"

Batista lifted Randy on his shoulders and Triple H gave Randy thumbs up, but slowly flipped over to thumbs down.

Batista slammed Randy into the canvas and then Triple H whacked him with the belt and yelled "You're nothing without us!" along with Batista.

Then Randy received a Pedigree and a BatistaBomb.

"Evolution really is your solution" Kelly said, in the lockeroom, as Victoria and Nidia nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- A Kiss

August 23th 2004

"Hey, Lita" Kelly said.

"Hi" Lita said.

"How are you?" Kelly asked as Lita looked at the white dress sprawled in his leather couch.

"I'm ok. Kel, I wanted to ask you something: will you be my maid of honour?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. Li, why don't you just run away right now?"

"I can't. Wherever I go, he's always after me" Lita sat down.

Someone knocked the door.

"What?" Kelly yelled.

The door opened and Edge got in.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"I came here to talk to Lita, if you don't mind." He said.

"I came here to talk to Lita" she mocked "I'll talk to you later, Li, when this loser is gone"

She got out and saw Victoria.

"Vic, where are you going?" she asked her.

"I'm going to Bischoff's office and try to convince him not to force Li marry that freak" Victoria said as she stopped next to a TV.

"Kel, look at this"

In the ring, Triple H was calling Randy Orton out.

"Do you think he'll come out?" Victoria asked.

"No" Kelly said.

"And why's that?" Benoit came from behind.

"Well, because…I have a feeling he won't come out" she said.

"Go fix your feeling. Look at this" Benoit joked as he pointed to the TV.

Randy was walking down the ramp, with a sad expression on his face.

"Look at his face. Kel, you gotta apologize for what you said at SummerSlam" Victoria said.  
"What? You already apologized for me. Why do I have to do it?" Kelly said.

"Because you're the one who said it, not Victoria. That was a bitchy thing for you to say and believe

it or not he was hurt about that" Benoit said.

"Kel, I don't understand why you said that anyway" Victoria tried to get the truth outta Kelly.

"I couldn't stand seeing my Dad losing the title to him, ok? Are you two happy?" she yelled and walked away.

"I understand why she like this" Benoit said.

"Yeah, me too" Victoria said.

They continued to watch the TV.

Randy spitted on Triple H's face and ran through the crowd.

Kelly sitted on the floor and heard the crowd scream as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

Suddenly they stopped nest to her, and she lifted her head to see who was there.

She was surprised when she saw a pair of cold blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Randy asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" she simply said.

He pulled his hand out and she took it as he pulled her up.

"You don't look ok" he said.

"But I am" he looked at her, as she tried to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, making her face him.

"Let me go" she said, quite softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down.

She felt his soft lips touch hers and let herself go.

He felt her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, she pulled away, took his arms off her waist and ran away.

"Kel, wait" he yelled but she didn't stop and continue to ran.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The Reason

"He kissed you?" Nidia asked and Kelly nodded "And you ran away?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'll get heartbroken again"

"But to say you're afraid to get heartbroken, it's because you're in love with him" Victoria said.  
The girls didn't know, but Randy was passing by and stopped to hear their conversation.

"He is sweet, caring, kind. Kel, just give him a chance" Lita got out of the toilet.

"They are surely not talking about me" Randy thought to himself "She's in love with another guy" and left.

"I don't know, you guys know what happened the last time I dated a guy" Kelly said.

"Yeah, he made you lose the baby, Randy's baby." Nidia said "But, Kel, that guy in nothing comparing to Randy".

"Kel, who was the one who after knowing you were pregnant always tried to talk to you? Who was the one who took to the hospital after the incident? Who was the one who supported you when you find out you lost the baby? It was Randy!" Victoria said as Kelly got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna take a walk" she left.

"She loves him" Lita sat on the couch.

"Yeah, from the first time she saw him, she loved him" Nidia said.

"Girl, were you really blind? They hated each other, they couldn't see each other, or they would kill each other" Victoria laughed.

Meanwhile…

"How dare he? That girl turned him against us" Hunter said as he washed his face.

"Yes, she did. You know what? I had an idea" Flair said as a devilish smile came across his face.

"Tell us" Batista said.

"Why don't we…." Flair continued.

Meanwhile…

"You, RKO, are you ok? You don't act like your God's gift to women anymore!" Jericho laughed.

"It's Kelly. I don't know what to do. I like her and…"

"Stop right there. You don't like her, you love her" Jericho interrupted.

"Yeah, but I think she's in love with another guy"

"What makes you think that?" Jericho started taping his wrists.

"Well, I passed by the lockeroom and I heard Lita say "he's sweet, caring and kind" and I know they weren't talking about me" Randy got in the toilet.

"Well, junior you gotta think about what you gonna do…I gotta go I have a match…"

"I'll see you later" Randy said from the bathroom.

"I gotta forget her" he thought as he got in the shower.

August 30th 2004

(Before Randy's surprise to Evolution)

"Kelly, hi" Trish entered the women's lockeroom alone.

"Hi" Kelly said, annoyed with Trish's presence.

"How are you?" Trish asked.

"Trish, I know you, what the hell do you want?"

"What?" Trish tried to fake a surprised expression.

"Don't think you can fool me, I may not be here for as long as you, but I know who to trust" Kelly said.

"No, it's not what you thinking. I just wanted to tell you that you need to lose a little weight"

"What?" Kelly got up from the couch.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm just saying you need to be careful with your pregnancy weight." Trish continued.

"As a friend, I need to tell you're a little…chubby…" Trish laughed.

"You know, honey, I'm not gonna take that seriously, because I know you're trying to piss me off. So you can just go back to Goat man Tomko and leave me alone. Ok? Bye bye!" Kelly opened the lockeroom door and pushed Trish out.

"Bitch" Trish thought to herself before turning on her heels.

Kelly sat on the couch.

"I can't let her affect me" she thought "Thought I am chubby".

She looked at her belly and putted her hand so she could remember the times when she was pregnant.

"Why? Why did that have to happen?" she thought to herself and fell asleep, there, on the couch, for 20 minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

"Kel, wake up" Victoria tried to wake her up.

"I'll get Randy" Nidia said as she ran out of the lockeroom.

Suddenly, someone knocked Victoria out and picked Kelly up.

"You turned him against us, you'll turn him to be with us" Batista said.

He entered Evolution's lockeroom and they woke her up.

"Hi, Kelly" Triple H smiled.

She turned her face at him.

"Don't you turn your face at me, you bitch" he yelled.

"Let me go" she yelled.

"Don't you yell at me" he yelled right in her face.

She closed her eyes.

"Do you have a "last" request before our little "interrogation"?" Hunter asked.

"Some gum, please?" she asked.

"Gum, we're in something important and you ask some gum?" he asked as he took a little pack of gum out of his pocket and directed into her mouth.

"Not for me, for you" she smiled as Hunter checked his breath.

Batista laughed as Hunter cursed "Little bitch"

"Now, we're gonna be nice to you but don't push it" Batista got up.

"We heard Orton has a little surprise for us tonight" Flair said "What is it?"

"And you think I know?" she laughed "I haven't talked with him since last week"

"Do you think we'll believe you?" Flair laughed.

"You do whatever you want, just let me go" she yelled as someone knocked the door.

"Hey, open up" she identified Edge's voice from the outside.

Hunter opened.

"What do you want? Hunter asked.

"Where's Kelly?" Edge asked.

"I'm in here" she yelled before Batista covered her mouth with his hand.

She continued to yell into Batista's hand.

"She's here. Let me in" Edge ordered.

"No"

"Well, I guess you won't leave me with any other choice" Edge said as he took behind his back a sledgehammer.

"Will you let her go or will I have to use this?" Edge pointed to the sledgehammer.

"Dave, let her go" Flair said as Hunter looked at him.

Batista let her go and Edge accompanied her to Benoit's lockeroom.

"Thanks" she said, trying to avoid any conversation.

"You welcome. You know I'm always here for you" he smiled "Kel, will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, but after you made me lose my baby, do you think I'll ever go out with you?" she started running.

"You're really a bicth" he said pushing her, not knowing there were stairs.

She was pushed down the stairs and, before she hit the floor, someone caught her in his arms.

She looked up "Not you"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Bitch

_Flashback _

_She was pushed down the stairs and, before she hit the floor, someone caught her in his arms._

_She looked up "Not you" _

"Ok. Next time, I'll let you hit the floor" Randy putted her on her feet.

He looked at the top of the stairs and saw Edge with a jealous look on his face as he left.

"Kel, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yes, thanks" she tried to walk again, but, he, just like the week before, grabbed her arm.

"Let me take you to my lockeroom" he offered.

"I don't wanna go to your lockeroom" she said.

"I don't care. You're going with me" he said, laughing, as he took her, bridal style, to his lockeroom.

As they were passing by some people, Kelly mouthed "Help"

Suddenly, she saw Evolution running behind Randy.

"Hum, Randy, it's not normal Evolution is running towards us, with killing looks on their faces, is it?" she asked.

He putted her down and turned around.

"There you are" Triple H said.

Randy stood in front of Kelly, protecting her as Triple H filled with rage.

She could feel the tension between those two men.

They were about to go at it, when she stepped between them and putted a hand on Randy's chest to stop him.

"Let's go" she said.

"You're a chicken champion. You let a girl command you" Triple H said, as Randy faced him again.

"Well, al least he wasn't fooled by his "wife" like someone I know. I mean, Stephanie did quite a number on you" Kelly laughed as Benoit and Jericho came to help Randy.

"What the hell is happening here?" Vince McMahon approached them.

"This bitch is talking shit about Stephanie" Triple H said as an expression of shock came across Kelly's face.

"That is so not true. I said Stephanie fooled him and did quite a number on him, that's all" she defended herself.

"Oh come on, Hunter, if she was lying I would understand why you're like this. But the facts are: Stephanie did a quite number on you and did fool you" Vince laughed as Triple H was about to explode.

"Let's go, Hunter" Ric grabbed his arm as they left.

"What happened?" Benoit asked.

"Nothing" Kelly and Randy said and went their way.

"What crawled up their asses and died?" Jericho asked.

"Who knows" Benoit answered as Nidia and Victoria approached them.

"Is Kelly ok?" Victoria asked.

"What? Why wouldn't she be ok?" Jericho asked, confused.

"We heard Edge pushed her down the stairs" Nidia said.

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him" Benoit said.

"Hey, Wolverine, calm down" they heard a voice and turned around to see Kelly's mom, Danielle, looking at them.

"Hi, Danielle" Nidia and Victoria said.

They met Danielle, when Kelly found out Benoit was her father and since then they really got along with her.

"Hey, girls. Who pushed my baby down the stairs?" Danielle asked.

"Edge" Jericho answered.

Benoit was quiet all the time.

"Her ex-boyfriend? God, she always picks the bad boys" Danielle said.

Meanwhile…

Kelly was fixing her hair when Randy entered her lockeroom, without knocking.

"You know, the door is here for you to know before you get in" she continued her work with her hair.

"Kelly, what happened with Edge?" he walked to her.

"Nothing, he just pushed me down the stairs" she said, _And you were there and saved me._

"Yeah, right. I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened" he sat on the couch.

"Fine, don't leave then. I'll see you next week" she said, putting her stuff in her bag.

He looked at her as she was about to walk through the door.

He got up and stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go" she said.

"No. You gonna listen to me" he said, _Here we go_.  
She looked up at him and pushed his neck down, kissing him.

She pulled away and tried to leave.

"Why are you such a bitch? You're just like Trish" he yelled and left.

Bang, that hit Kelly hard.

_I deserved it_, she thought, _I am a bitch_.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- A Date

September 6th 2004

"Kane wouldn't do what I think he would do" JR yelled as Kane positioned Kelly for the Chokeslam.

Lita ran into the ring to stop him but was shoved by him.

"Wait a minute, it's Randy Orton! Randy Orton saving this young woman from Kane" JR yelled again.

"That's the smartest thing Orton has ever done in his life" King said.

Kelly looked up and saw Randy looking down at her.

"Isn't he like pissed at her?" King asked.

"I think he is. He insulted her, saying she was just like Trish" JR said.

"How is that insulting?" King asked.

JR ignored that question "He took her to the hospital when she lost the baby, caught her last week when Edge pushed her down the stairs, saved her from Kane; it's obvious to me that he's in love with her!"

"Oh come on, what does he know about love? He's a player" King said.

"Oh shut up, will you?"

Kelly got up as Randy started to leave.

_It's now or never_, she thought.

She grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"She hugged him" King said.

"Isn't that sweet?" JR said.

"No" King nodded.

Backstage…

"Are you sure you're ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she answered still hugging him "Thanks"

"It's ok" he tried to leave.

"Randy…" she said as he stopped walking "…Nevermind"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing really"

"Say it" he insisted.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch lately. You don't deserve it" she said, looking at the floor.

He putted his hand on her chin and lifted it.

"I forgive you…with one condition" he smiled.

"What?"

"Go out with me…tonight" he smiled again.

"Ok" she said "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Randy jumped "Yes!"

………………………………………………………………………….

"And we're back on live" JR said as the camera went to the Divas lockeroom.

"Look who she is: the slut who slept with Orton. Wait a minute, aren't you going out with him again? I'm already imagining you pregnant again with his baby" Trish entered the lockeroom and started talking as Kelly fixed her hair.

"I'm not like you, Trash, I mean, Trish" Kelly laughed.

"You're even worse"

"Oh you're so sweet, could you get me that cup of coffee over there?" Kelly pointed.

"Sure" Trish gave it to her and Kelly spilled the drink all over her.

"Ups, you look Trashy" Kelly laughed as she closed the lockeroom door and laughed.

"Are you ready?" Randy was waiting for her, outside.

"Yap, let's go" she wrapped her arm in his as both started walking together.

………………………………………………………………………..

"So did you have fun?" Randy asked as he took Kelly's to her hotel room.

"I had a lot of fun, that movie is great" Kelly laughed.

They heard a noise from inside of the room.

Kelly knew both Nidia and Victoria were listening.

"Well, good night" he leaned down and kissed her, softly.

He pulled away and left as she entered the room.

"Good night" Victoria and Nidia mocked, as they pretended to kiss each other on the lips.

"Oh shut up" Kelly started a pillow fight.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Oh oh, he came back for another kiss" Nidia joked as Victoria opened the door.

"Could you guys be quiet? We're trying to sleep" Molly and Gail said as Kelly and Nidia came to the door.

"You're trying to sleep?" Kelly asked.

As Molly nodded, Victoria, Nidia and Kelly burst out laughing.

"Trying to sleep together, that's what you mean" Victoria said between laughs.

"You three really don't respect anyone's beauty sleep" Gail said.

"Honey, you need more that a beauty sleep, you need three, four, five" Kelly said as Molly and Gail left, pissed.

"Now, I need my beauty sleep" Victoria said.

"Me too" Kelly and Nidia agreed as they tried to get in the toilet, at the same time.

"I'll go first" Nidia said.

"No, I'll go first" Kelly said back.

"You're wrong, I'll go first" Victoria said.

Kelly reached a pillow, nailed both Nidia and Victoria and entered the bathroom.

"I won"

"That's not fair" Nidia said as the three girls continued to laugh.

"Eheheh, nothing's fair" Kelly closed the door.

After she got ready, Victoria and Nidia fought over to see who was next.

After they got out, they noticed Kelly was sleeping.

"She's sleeping" Nidia said.

"She's tired. Let her sleep" Victoria said.

"But she's sleeping in my bed" Nidia joked ad Victoria looked at her "Ok, just kidding"

"Good night, Nid"

"Good night, Vic"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

September 12th 2004

"The following contest is a surprise sudden death four-way and it's for the WWE Women's ChampionShip"

Trish's music hit and she came with Tyson Tomko. After Trish, Victoria came. After Victoria, Molly came and after Molly, Kelly came.

"Kelly has had a tremendous week" JR said.

"I don't how almost being Chokeslammed by Kane makes that a tremendous week" King said.

"You said it right: Almost. If it wasn't for Randy Orton, she would have a broken neck by now" JR smiled.

"That damn Randy Orton turned his back on Evolution and thinks he can get any girl"

"Oh shut up, will you? And stop taking that medication, it's really getting you worse. Nice neckbreaker by Victoria on Molly." JR commented.

Victoria went to the pin but Trish interrupted.

"Look at this, Trish interrupted the count, and Kelly charged right at her" King said.

"Now, that's what I call evolution: Kelly evolved. She learned how to wrestle and now can say she's in Trish and Victoria's level" JR said.

"You remember her first match, don't you? Who was it against? Oh, I remember, Randy Orton and it was a Bra and Panties Match" King said.

"Randy Orton won that match and Mick Foley came down to cover her" JR remembered "It all started there: that WrestleMania stipulation, the hate between those two"

"The hate started the first time they saw each other. Right now, we can't say they still hate each other" King said.

"I would say they love each other"

1-2-3

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, ………"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- I'm Scared

"…Victoria!" Lilian announced.

Victoria looked at the fallen Molly (she pinned Molly) and then looked at Kelly, who was outside the ring.

"Kel, watch out!" Victoria yelled but it was too late.

Tomko picked Kelly up and was ready to slam her, the crowd began cheering.

"Wait a minute, it's…" JR was interrupted.

"Randy Orton again"

Randy attacked Tomko as Victoria checked on Kelly.

"Are you ok?" he cupped her face in his hands.

"Yeah" she got up with his help.

She hugged him and kissed his lips, surprising him.

"I never thought she would kiss him again" JR said.

"Me neither, believe me" King said as Randy, Kelly and Victoria went to the back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah" She pulled him to her and kissed him again.

This time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued the kiss.

"Excuse me" they heard someone say and turned around.

"TonZilla" Kelly yelled and hugged Shelton Benjamin.

"TonZilla? That's weird" Randy laughed.

"Shut up, Randall" Shelton laughed back.

"I can't believe you're back" she said.

"He's not the only one who's back" Kelly heard someone say from behind and turned around, again.

"Let me guess: ShawnZilla!" Shawn Michaels mocked Kelly as she hugged him.

"Yeah" Kelly laughed as Shawn looked at Randy.

"Hey, Randy" he put his hand out.

"Hey, Shawn" Randy shook his hand.

"I'm happy you broke free from Evolution" He said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow on RAW" Shelton said.

"Bye, TonZilla" Kelly joked as Shelton smiled.

"Bye, KelZilla" he said back.

"Shawn, you're match in next" a co-worker told Michaels.

"I'll kick his ass just for you, Kel" Shawn smiled.

"Ok. Good luck…" Kelly started.

"ShawnZilla" Randy completed, laughing.

"Don't push it, kid" Shawn joked.

Randy laughed as Shawn went to the gorilla position.

"If Shelton is TonZilla and Shawn is ShawnZilla, I don't even wanna know what I am" Randy laughed, hugging her again.

"BabeZilla" she joked before kissing him again.

"That's so cute" Triple H approached them.

"Hey, IdiotZilla" Kelly said as Randy burst out laughing.

"By the end of the night, it's gonna be ChampZilla" Triple H said.

"We'll see about that" Randy stepped closer.

"Rand, calm down. Just wait for a little while. You're match is almost coming" Kelly got between them.

"Yeah, listen to your whore" Hunter laughed.

"Who do you think you're calling a whore, you asshole?" she slapped him.

"You little…"

"Touch her and you're a dead man" Randy threatened.

Kelly looked at Randy, saw a dead serious look on his face and for a second was afraid of him.

"I'll see you in the ring. And you" Triple H pointed to Kelly "You should find a real man"

Kelly stopped Randy, who was about to go straight to Hunter.

"She wants a man, Orton. She doesn't want a boy, she wants a man" Hunter said as he went away.

"Son of a bitch" Randy yelled, making Kelly jump.

"I better go" she said.

"Kel, I'm sorry if I scared you" he said.

"You didn't" she lied and walked away.

"I'm afraid of him" she thought to herself "I'm afraid of the man I love"

She entered the Divas lockeroom and saw Lita.

"What's up, Kel?" she asked, smiling.

"What happened?"

"Shawn defeated Kane. Why are you so sad?" Lita asked.

Kelly sat down on the couch "I'm afraid of Randy. We were together and Hunter came up to us. I called him IdiotZilla and he was about to insult me back, but Randy told him not to touch me again"

"What's wrong with that? He doesn't want you to get hurt" Lita asked.

"I looked at him and he had hate in his hate. He was so serious. So dead serious" Kelly said.

Someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Lita asked.

"It's Randy" the scared expression came back to Kelly's face as she run to the bathroom.

"Li, I'm not here" she closed the door.

Lita opened the door.

"Do you know where Kel is?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since last RAW"

"Ok, bye, then" he said

"Bye" she closed the door as Kelly came out.

"He looked angry" Lita said.

"I'm so scared" Kelly sat on the couch again "I gotta talk to Vince"

She left, leaving Lita thinking to herself "I know how it is to be scared"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- a swollen knee

"Randy Orton was screwed" JR yelled.

"He got what he had coming to him" King said.

"Where's Kelly? I mean he saved her last week and saved earlier tonight" JR said as Randy got up and walked to the back.

"Nid, I talked with Stacy and she said Randy was abusive and aggressive with all his girlfriends" Kelly said as she saw Randy coming to the back, by the TV.

"You know how Stacy is, she likes Randy and you know she can do anything to get you two apart" Nidia said as someone knocked the door.

She opened the door and saw Benoit.

"Is Kelly here?"

"I'm here" Kelly got up from the couch.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go" they got out and went to the parking lot.

As they went to the parking lot, someone grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her into a lockeroom.

She looked up "Randy"

"Hey, look I know I scared you and I know you're afraid of me, but you don't have to" he said.

"I'm not afraid of you" she lied "I gotta go"

He was about to grab her arm again but she ran away.

"She is afraid of me" he thought.

September 13th 2004….

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall" Lilian announced.

"I ain't lady to mess with…" Kelly, Nidia and Victoria came down to the ring.

"I don't believe in Stacy" Victoria said as Nidia and Kelly told her about the situation.

"I can't believe you actually believe her" Nidia said.

"Whoa, it's time to rock and roll, this time I'm in control…"

"Look at Trish" Kelly said, changing the subject of conversation.

"She's pissed" Nidia laughed.

"Who cares?" Victoria asked.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Here are your winners: Nidia, Kelly and Victoria" Lilian announced as Kelly was helped by Victoria and Nidia.

"Ouch, my knee" she said as they were already in the back.

"Jesus, it's gotta be swollen" Nidia said as Randy approached them.

"Oh boy" Kelly muttered.

"Let me help you" he offered.

"It's ok, I can walk by myself" she continued to walk.

"Rand, pick her up before she hurts herself even more" Victoria asked.

Randy nodded and picked her up.

"Let me go" Kelly said trying to hide the fear she was felling in that instant.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not a monster" he whispered in her ear as she calmed down.

He took her to the nursery.

"I'll stay here with you" he offered.

"No, go" she said, scared.

He nodded, sadly and left.

"Why are you afraid of him? I heard he was a gentleman to all his girlfriends" The nurse said.

"What?" Kelly asked _Stacy lied to me. That bitch!_

"Yeah, he's sweet and I remember when you were pregnant he was here all the time to know all the pregnancy details" the nurse continued.

Kelly told her about the hate she saw in Randy's eyes the previous night.

"That hate as directed to Triple H. When you first met he hated you but you weren't afraid of him, were you? You did things just to get him mad, just to see his reaction" The nurse said "I'll get you some ice for the knee.

What the nurse said made Kelly think: they hated each other and she was never afraid of him, why would she be now, now that he loves her?

"I'm back" the nurse said before noticing Kelly had run "Kelly? Good, disappeared with a swollen knee".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Passion

"Kelly, what are you doing here? I thought you were in nursery" Nidia asked as Kelly entered the lockeroom.

"Where's Stacy?" she asked.

"In the bathroom" Nidia pointed as Kelly was about to open the bathroom door "Why?"

"She lied to me. When I was in the nursery the nurse said Randy was a gentleman to all his girlfriends"

"We told you" Victoria entered the lockeroom as Stacy got out.

"You bitch. How could you lie to me?" Kelly was about to charge at her but Nidia and Victoria held her.

"I didn't lie" Stacy smiled, stupidly.

"No, you didn't. Maybe I did. I'm gonna kill you" Kelly got free from the other girls' grip and charged at Stacy who ran out of the lockeroom.

Kelly ran after her.

_My knee is killing me_ she thought as she kept running.

"Ah, Stephanie, she wants to kill me" Stacy hided herself behind Stephanie McMahon.

"What are you doing, Kelly? Are you out of your mind?" she asked.

"Step aside. I'm gonna kill her" she yelled as she tried to catch Stacy.  
"I can't. As much as I would like to see you kill her" Stephanie started as Stacy looked shocked at her "I think it would be better if it was in the ring"

"I can't wait until next week. I wanna kill her tonight" Kelly said, trying to be calm.

"What about Sunday Night Heat?" Stephanie asked as Kelly weakly smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna kill you" She told Stacy and walked away.

"What did you do to her anyway?" Stephanie asked.

"Me? Nothing" Stacy walked off smiling.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Look at this! Randy Orton was in that cake!" King said surprised.

"And he's kicking Evolution's ass" JR smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, junior!" Jericho sat next to Kelly as Kelly sat in a cafeteria table "I heard you wanted to kick Stacy's ass. Go, girl"

Kelly laughed as Jericho smiled "How's the knee?"

"Actually I don't know" she laughed.

"Didn't you go to the trainer's office?" Jericho was confused.

"Yeah, but I ran away" She said as Jericho laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you. You ran away" he mocked.

"Don't mock. You don't even know the reason why I ran" she said.

"Oh, but you're gonna tell me" he said

"Said who?" she asked as he made a puppy look "It's a stupid story"

"It all started when the lovely Kelly was afraid of the handsome Randy Orton because he was aggressive with Triple H" Randy sat next to her.

"Thanks, now he'll never forget about it" she said.

"Does that have anything to do with you want to kill Stacy?" Jericho asked as Randy looked shocked at her.

"She assured me he was aggressive and abusive with all his girlfriends" she answered.

"Hey, I'm still here" Randy whined.

"Are you hearing anything, Kel? I think I'm hearing voices" Jericho joked.

"No, I'm not hearing anything. I think you need to go to a psychologist" Kelly joked as Jericho stuck his tongue at her.

"Funny, guys" Randy laughed.

Suddenly, Edge entered the cafeteria with Candice Michelle on his left arm.

Kelly couldn't help to feel jealous.

_You can't be jealous of the slut. I mean it's you ex-boyfriend. You gotta forget about him_, she thought to herself.

"Kel, I need to talk to you. Come with me" Randy asked after she woke up.

They got out of the cafeteria.

"Kel, are you still afraid of me?" he asked.

"No, when I was in the trainer's room, I remembered something"

"What?"

"When we hated each other, I was never afraid of you. Now that we're friends, it's stupid to be scared of a friend" she said.

He smiled and leaned down but suddenly stopped.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes. This time, instead of hate, she saw passion. And she knew she couldn't fall any deeper because she already hit. She was in love with Randy Orton and wanted to show him that.

She pulled his neck down and kissed him, passionately.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Secret Admirer

September 20th 2004

"Someone's happy tonight" Gail Kim said as Kelly walked into the lockeroom with a big smile on her face.

"Someone is in love" Molly said as Gail winked at her.

"It's just too bad that Randy Orton doesn't like you" Gail said as Kelly laughed.

"What do you know? You're trying to seduce Ric Flair!" Kelly said as Christy entered the lockeroom.

"And you guys call me a slut" Christy told Gail and Molly as they got out of the lockeroom.

"So are you ready?" Kelly asked Christy.

"Yeah, I hope I win" Christy said (they were talking about the Diva Search).

"Trust me, you will" Kelly smiled.

"Christy, you're next" a stage guy knocked the door.

"Wish me luck" Christy jumped and ran out of the lockeroom.

Kelly looked around the lockeroom and saw the Raw Magazine with Triple H and Randy on the cover.

"Nice cover" she thought as someone knocked the door.

She opened it and saw a rose with a card.

"So sweet. Lets see who's from" she said as she opened the card.

She was surprised when it wasn't signed.

"What the point off the card if it isn't signed?" she laughed as Jericho approached her.

"A secret admirer, huh?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it have anything written?" he asked as Kelly nodded "Let me see"

He looked at it and read "I love you".

"I know this type of letter" he said.

"I'll find out who it is" she said.

"And I'll help you" Jericho said as Benoit approached them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Kelly here has a secret admirer" Jericho said only for Kelly to punch his arm.

"Really? Do you suspect anyone?" Benoit asked as Lita, Victoria and Nidia joined them.

"Secret admirer? It's obvious who it is" Victoria said.

"Randy" Nidia said as Kelly checked the letter.

"Oh my god, Kel, Christy is being attacked" Victoria pulled Kelly to the closest TV as Trish, Gail and Molly stripped Christy down to her bra and panties.

"I'll be right back" Victoria said before running to the gorilla position.

"I'll go with you" Kelly yelled and ran after her.

"Wait for me" Nidia ran after them as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wait a damn, minute" Eric Bischoff came out "Since the 6 of you want to fight so bad, let's make it an elimination chamber match for next week"

As Bischoff said "elimination chamber" a shocked look came to Kelly's face.

She saw first hand the elimination chamber match at SummerSlam 2003 and saw the damage done with all the competitors.

"And that match is for the WWE Women's ChampionShip" Bischoff completed.

Suddenly, a song interrupted.

"No chance in hell" played as Vince McMahon came out to the stage.

"Eric, I'm not gonna aloud you to sacrifice those young woman. There's no chance in hell that match is happening. But since I'm out here I would like to inform all the WWE fans about a new PPV: Taboo Tuesday.

This PPV gives the power to the fans, who have a chance to choose what type of match the Raw superstars will have"

Eric looked shocked.

"It's wrong to make the power fall in the fans hands" Eric said as the crowd booed him.

"SHUT UP" Vince yelled "I was thinking about a "Fulfil Your Fantasy Battle Royal". It's a Diva Battle Royal for the Women's ChampionShip and the Divas will be dressed like French maids, Nurses or Schoolgirls" The crowd cheered as the Divas smiled (except Trish, Molly and Gail) and left the ring.

"But, Eric, I have a match for you. Against…" Vince started and Eugene's song completed.

Already in the back, Kelly, Nidia and Victoria were talking about Taboo Tuesday.

"Hello, hello" Christian said, approaching them with Tomko.

"Hey, what's up, goat?" Kelly laughed as Tomko looked at her, enraged.

"Don't push it, woman" Christian stepped closer, before feeling someone touch his shoulder.

He ignored it, but it continued, harder and harder.

"What?" he turned around to see a men looking at him: Randy Orton.

Victoria and Nidia could hear Kelly's heart beat like crazy.

"Control your heart, chicka" Nidia whispered in Kelly's ear.

"I can't" Kelly whispered back as she got Randy's attention.

"Christian, let's go, man" Tomko pulled Christian,

"Bye" Nidia waved.

"I can't wait for Taboo Tuesday" Randy said.

"Let me guess: because of the Divas Battle Royal" Victoria said.

"8 women in a school girl outfit. Now that's a way to spend a Tuesday night" he laughed before noticing Kelly was too quiet "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she lied. She was thinking about her secret admirer, whoever he was.

"So, did you like the rose?" Randy asked, smiling.

"It was from you?" Kelly asked "oh, that's so sweet"

"I know, just like you" He pulled her and kissed her, sweetly.

"Bye, bye" Victoria pulled Nidia but she stayed right on the same place.

"I wanna see it" Nidia whined.

"Oh, come on" Victoria laughed as they left the two lovebirds alone, kissing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Knocked out

"So you have a tag team match?" Kelly asked as Randy hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, with Benoit and Benjamin against Evolution" he said as she sat on the couch of his lockeroom.

"Be careful" she said.

"That's sweet, KelZilla" Benjamin said as he entered the lockeroom.

"Hey, TonZilla" Kelly said as Shelton laughed.

"Let me guess, you're RKOZilla" Shelton said as Randy laughed.

"No, he's BabeZilla" Kelly said as Shelton burst out laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Kel, now he'll never forget it" Randy sat next to Kelly and began tickling her.

"Ok, I better go. I'll see you out there. BabeZilla" Shelton said as Randy putted himself on top of Kelly, kissing her.

He pulled away "I love you"

"I love you too" she said.

Someone knocked the door "Orton, you're up in five"

Randy got up and pulled his hand out for Kelly.

She grabbed it and pulled him back down.

"Naughty girl" He said as she smiled.

"I gotta go" He said.

"I'm going with you" She said.

"No, you're staying here" he said.

She kissed him "I'm going with you and that's it"

"Ok. But stay…" He was interrupted.

"Stay away from Triple H, I know" she finished.

They walked down the hall and saw Benjamin entering the ring.

Randy's music hit and he came with Kelly.

Randy twirled her around (like Nitro and Melina) and kissed her, passionately.

She smiled as she heard the fans go crazy.

He entered the ring but she stayed out.

In the middle of the match, Batista knocked Randy out and Randy was stretched out.

Kelly looked at Benoit who nodded "Go with him"

Kelly nodded and ran after the stretcher.

They went backstage and Randy was taken to the nursery.

"Oh that's so sweet" Kelly turned around to face Edge, who had a hand in his heart, with a mocking expression "Where's Randall? Oh, that's right, he is knocked out" Edge stepped closer.

"Now you have no one to defend you" Edge laughed.

"Leave her alone" Edge turned around and saw Chris Jericho with the IC title belt on his right shoulder.

"What are you gonna do if I don't leave her alone?" Edge challenged.

"In that case, you'll get an ass beating" Randy appeared.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the nursery" Kelly said.

"I'm better now and I'm going back to the ring" Randy said.

"No, you're not. You're dizzy, I can see it" She said.

"Don't worry, I'm ok" Randy lifter her chin with his finger.

"Go, I'll stay with her" Jericho said and Randy kissed Kelly before giving Edge a death glare and leaving.

Kelly and Jericho looked at Edge who left.

"So, are you and Randy dating already?" Jericho asked.

"Hum, now that you talk about it, I don't know" Kelly laughed.

"You two kiss, hug and love each other and you're not dating? That's a little…hum…" Jericho started.

"Stupid, huh?" Kelly laughed as Jericho nodded, laughing as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- 27th September 2004- Monday Night Raw

"So, are you ready?" Benoit asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I have a one-on-one match for the Women's Title" Kelly said while putting her elbow pads on.

Bischoff forced Victoria and Kelly into a one-on-one match for the Women's Championship.

"I don't know what to think. Victoria is my best friend and I don't wanna take her title, but on the other hand this is a big opportunity for me, it is what I've been dreaming about. I could become the Women's Champion." Kelly said as Victoria entered the lockeroom.

"I'll leave you two alone" Benoit said.

"Thanks" Both girls said.

"Kel, I know you're one of my best friends, but you know how much the Women's Title means to me" Victoria said as Kelly nodded "I'll do anything to keep it"

"Good, cause I'll do anything to win it" Kelly said, extending her hand.

"But let's make a promise: no matter who wins tonight, we'll still be friends" Victoria said. "Promise?"

"Promised" The two girls hugged as Victoria's theme hit the speakers.

"I'll see you out there" Victoria said.

Kelly's music hit and the match began.

5 minutes later, the crowd began booing: Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and Gail Kim were making their way to the ring.

Nidia came from behind and attacked Molly while Trish and Gail went after her.

Kelly and Victoria jumped out of the ring and helped Nidia.

"Wait just a damn minute" Bischoff's voice was heard. "This was supposed to be a one-on-one match" he appeared through the curtain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bischoff asked.

Kelly, Nidia and Victoria gave Trish, Molly and Gail each a DDT and looked at each other.

Kelly whispered something into Victoria's ear and Victoria whispered the same thing into Nidia's ear.

They looked at each other and attacked Eric Bischoff, pulling his briefs up.

Suddenly, Evolution's song hit and Triple H went after Kelly as Flair and Batista went after Nidia and Victoria.

The three girls ran through the crowd and ran into the cafeteria.

Kelly saw Shawn Michaels.

"SHAWN!" She yelled.

She hide behind him as Hunter came after her.

"Look who he is" Triple H laughed "HBK"

"Hunter" Shawn said as Kelly felt the tension between them.

Batista and Flair entered grabbing Nidia and Victoria, roughly.

"Hey, let them go" Shawn yelled "NOW!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Triple H looked at his former best friend with amusement "Something bothering you, Shawn?"

"Let them go, right now!" Shawn yelled as Triple H's smug expression quickly faded away.

Never in his life had he heard Shawn raise his voice that loud, he was truly pissed.

"Let them go" Triple H said still eyeing Michaels and then turned to the Divas "This isn't over"

Shawn stepped in front of the Divas into Triple H's camp of vision "You can bet your ass this isn't over"

"C'mon, Champ" Ric Flair's voice was heard as he pulled Triple H by the arm from all the commotion.

As Evolution walked away, Batista glanced back at the remaining group of people.

Kelly looked back at him and noticed confusion in his eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt sympathy for him.

"Are you girls alright?" Shawn asked but Kelly kept looking at Batista as he left "Kelly?"

"Huh? What? Did you say anything?"

"He asked if we were alright" Victoria eyed Kelly suspiciously.

"Oh" Kelly paused before adding "Yeah, we're fine. Right?"

"Yeah" Nidia said and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Kelly noticed the two Divas' expressions "What?"

"Nothing" Nidia said and then turned to Shawn "Thanks, Shawn"

"You're more than welcome" He said and then turned to Kelly "I need to have a word with you, if you don't mind"

"Alright" Kelly said as Shawn lightly grabbed her arm and led her to a quieter place.

"Alright, talk" Shawn said.

"What?" Kelly asked confused "You were the one who said you wanted to talk to me"

"I saw the way you looked at Batista. I know you think something's up" Shawn said.

"Yeah I definitely think something's up. I think Batista's confused" Kelly said.

"You noticed that too?" Shawn asked "I thought I was the only one who saw that"

"You weren't" Kelly smiled and saw Randy walking towards them.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey, where were you?" Kelly asked.

For a minute, Randy turned uncomfortable but quickly shook it off.

"I was working out, I'm sorry I didn't come to your aid but the TV was broken in the gym" Randy apologized.

"It's alright" Kelly said "I gotta get going, I gotta call my mom"

Shawn smiled at her as she left the two men alone.

"The TV wasn't broken" Shawn said "What are you trying to pull?"

Randy looked uncomfortable again and licked his lips "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to fool me, kid" Shawn said.

"Nothing happened, I was working out and the TV broke down" Randy explained.

Shawn looked at him, not believing him "You better not screw up, kid"

Randy simply looked at him as Shawn started walking away.

Shawn was quickly out of sight and Randy leaned his head on the wall before taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Kelly was talking to her mother on the phone.

"I was thinking about hosting a dinner here and inviting all the guys" Danielle said "What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Is Benoit going?" Kelly asked.

"Benoit? Don't you mean your Dad?" Danielle asked.

"I'm still not used to the idea" Kelly said "I think I should take one thing at a time"

"Alright" Danielle said "I invited him, but you know he has his family"

"Yeah, I know" Kelly said as Stacy Keibler walked past her touching her lips as if she had just kissed someone, making Kelly roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Sweetie, I gotta go. I'll call you later, alright? I love you" Danielle said.

"Love you too, bye" Kelly finally said and sat on the leather couch thinking about that evening's event: Randy's no show when it came to save her, Shawn's return and Batista's

confusing glare.

She turned on the TV and watched Ric Flair's promo being interrupted by Randy. Randy had already changed and was now wearing one of his many expensive Armani suits.

Kelly watched the segment with little interest.

"Am I losing it?" She thought to herself.

Later on that evening, Batista VS Randy was announced and Randy had to win if he wanted to be one of the candidates for Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Kelly jumped as she heard a female voice from the toilet. It was Lita.

"It's Randy. Is Kelly there?" He asked.

"I don't know" Lita said and Kelly quickly got up and walked towards the toilet where the voice came from.

"Alright, thanks. Could you tell her if you see her that I'm looking for her?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry, will do" Lita said and Kelly heard Randy's steps taking him away from the Divas' locker room.

"Lita?" Kelly asked and Lita slowly opened the door and looked around to see if Kelly was the only one standing there.

"Kel, Randy is looking for you" Lita said "He was just here"

"I know, I was here, I heard everything" Kelly explained.

Lita looked at her confused "I need some time alone" Kelly explained.

Lita nodded and dragged Kelly to the leather couch.

"Let's watch the main event" Lita said as she sat down and pulled Kelly down with her.

Through the main event, Lita would often peek at Kelly to see her in a whole different world.

"Is everything alright between you and Randy?" Lita asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Kelly said.

Lita nodded though she didn't believe her young friend's words.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A week went by and Kelly and Randy hadn't met or shared a word.

Randy was officially out of a possible World Heavyweight Championship shot as long as Triple H was the champion.

The previous week, during the No DQ match against Batista, Triple H had walked down and attacked Randy.

Ric Flair, who after his segment with Randy was confused about where he stood when it came to Triple H and Evolution, had come down and when it seemed like he was going to take Randy's side he made a statement by kicking Randy and whack him with a steel chair.

Batista pinned Orton and made sure Randy would never get a title shot as long as Triple H held the title.

It was now the 4th of October.

Kelly walked into the arena with a small bag after her.

She was still confused about the previous week's events.

She walked by the arena's gym and saw Randy with his back turned to her working out.

He was frustrated about his loss last week, she knew it, and decided not to bother him.

What she saw next infuriated her: next to Randy was the long legged Diva also known as Stacy Keibler. They were working out together and Stacy was obviously hitting on him.

Randy was oblivious to that fact and smiled at her like he smiled at every woman.

Kelly shook her head in disappointment and Stacy saw her.

The long legged Diva sent the 2003 Raw Diva Search winner an evil yet cocky smirk.

As she registered the smile, Kelly felt like going inside and slap both of them.

The sight of Stacy with a couple of bruises was a very appealing thought to Kelly.

"Why hello" She heard a deep male voice said and slightly jumped in surprise.

Before she turned around she noticed Randy finally had seen her.

She looked at the person that had frightened her and smiled.

"Hi" Kelly turned her charm on as she knew they were now being watched by Randy and his companion "Mr. John Cena"

"Yep, that would be me" John smiled and Kelly was immediately attracted to his boyhood charm.

Of all the Paper Views Raw and Smackdown had shared, how was it possible that she didn't notice "The Franchise", "The Doctor of Thuganomics"? Now there was something she couldn't figure out.

"So what you doing here?" Kelly finally asked after a long two way stare.

"Decided to pay a little visit" He said "Smackdown is being taped here tomorrow"

"Oh" Kelly nodded and smiled at his accent; she loved a good Boston accent.

"Hey, tomorrow night after the SD taping a couple of friends and I are going clubbing. Wanna give me the pleasure of joining us?" John asked.

"Sure" She said "I guess I can stay another day in New York"

John smiled and Kelly melted again inside.

"Get yourself together, Collins. It's just a hot dude" Kelly thought to herself before completing her thought "A very hot guy with a boyhood charm. Imagine your kids with him, they would be so cute. Oh God, I can't believe this just went through my head. I'm not normal"

John smiled and asked "What are you thinking about? What's going through your mind?"

Kelly laughed "Trust me, you don't wanna know"

"Oh trust me, I do" John flirted.

"Cena, what's up, man?" Randy interrupted the flirting session.

"Hey, bro" The two men shook hands.

"I see you've met Kelly, my girlfriend" Randy said and wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist bringing her close.

Kelly could have sworn she saw John's smile break as he laughed.

"Yeah, you're very lucky, let me say" John said as he eyed Kelly.

"I gotta go get ready for my segment. See ya later, man" Randy said and kissed Kelly's cheek.

Randy walked away and Kelly glanced at John.

"Listen, it's not what you're thinking" Kelly said.

"It isn't?" John retorted.

"Randy hasn't asked me yet to be his girlfriend and I don't think he will anytime soon. Nothing's official between me and him" Kelly said.

John nodded taking it all in "Alright then" he paused "But I still want you to go out with us tomorrow"

"I'll go" She said "Count me in"

John smiled "Good"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kelly sat on Shawn Michaels' couch laying her head on the leather fabric.

"What's up? You look thoughtful" He said.

"I met John Cena today" Kelly said "How I never noticed him before is way beyond me"

Shawn laughed as he heard this "What about Orton?"

Kelly's playful expression turned the other way around "He was working out with Stacy today"

"Well, they're in the same show, it's normal that they meet each other while working out" Shawn tried to reason the young WWE Diva.

"Shawn, Stacy never works out" Kelly said "At least, she never worked out for the past year"

Shawn raised his eyebrows "You think there could be something going on?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know" Kelly said.

"Why don't you go on and talk to him?" Shawn asked "Sort things out"

"I prefer to give it some time. I mean we're not a couple, he hasn't asked me to be officially his girlfriend" Kelly said "I'm confused, you know"

"I would be too" Shawn confessed "Take some time, don't rush. What's gotta happen eventually will"

"Yeah, you're right" Kelly got up "Thanks, Shawn"

"Bye, kid" He said as she walked through his locker room door.

Later on that evening, Randy attacked Batista and Ric Flair in the ring and had to be restrained all the way out of the arena.

As security walked Randy out they walked by Kelly who was on her own world.

"Kelly" Randy called and tried to walk towards her but one of the security men pushed him back into the way "Can I go talk to my girlfriend, at least, or is that forbidden?"

He didn't wait for an answer and pushed everybody in front of him so that he could reach Kelly.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Huh?" She woke up from her thought "Oh, hi"

"What's up?" He asked before looking back at security behind him.

"What happened?" She asked though she wasn't interested in knowing.

"I'll tell you later. Listen; wait for me after the show, alright? I'm getting rid of security and then coming back"

"Alright" Kelly said and he kissed her.

He pulled away and smiled at Kelly before leaving.

Kelly watched him being thrown out and a confused expression slowly made its way towards her face.

An hour later, Randy was quietly making his way over to the arena.

For some strange reason, the sight of Kelly and John talking didn't please him. In fact, it troubled him deeply.

He saw her standing there, just as he had asked through a text message he had sent: her face was thoughtful; she was obviously in her own world, having her one of her rare space cadet moments.

"Could she be thinking about…?" Randy questioned himself and shook the weird feeling out.

His finger touched her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a shriek; his hand immediately covered her mouth

"Baby, be quiet" He said and watched her frown. Had she just frowned at the endearment? She knew he would come back, he had told her himself.

"Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna hide in your locker room…" He explained and she spaced out again.

He raised his eyebrow, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention "Kelly, listen to me, will you?" He raised his voice within reason.

"Sorry" She said and looked down and he immediately felt bad for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it" He said and stepped in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her.

Her arms remained by her sides and he kissed her face in hopes of getting her to hold him too.

Stepping out of the embrace, she asked "What were you saying?"

He smiled and went on telling her his plan.

Later on that night…

Kelly was lying on her bed in her hotel room, trying to picture an outfit for that night's out. Every time she caught herself thinking, the image of Randy and Stacy would pop into her mind.

A knock on the door interrupted her unholy thoughts and Kelly looked at the watch on her left wrist.

"John's way too early" She frowned as she still had an hour to get ready.

Opening the door, she smiled as she saw Victoria and Nidia standing in front of her.

"Hey, girlie" Nidia said.

"Hi, guys" Kelly smiled and stepped aside to let the girls in.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out" Victoria said "We're bored out of our minds"

"I'm already going out, come with me"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to this club with a few people from SmackDown" Kelly said.

"That sounds cool, is Mark Jindrak gonna be there?"

"I don't know, Step-Mom. He might" Kelly joked.

Nidia burst out laughing "You would make a black Step-Mom, instead of a black widow"

"Yeah, yeah. But, Kel, who do you at SmackDown?"

Kelly looked down "John Cena" She mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you there" Nidia said.

"John Cena" Kelly mumbled again this time, a bit louder.

"Who?" Victoria asked and looked at Nidia who had already realized what Kelly had said.

"Did you just say John Cena?" Nidia asked as Victoria gasped.

"I might have" Kelly said, scratching her neck.

"Does the name Randy Orton ring a bell?" Victoria asked as Nidia nodded in agreement.

"I'm not cheating on him, we're not even officially together" Kelly said and sat on the bed "It's really frustrating, you know? After all, we've been through, he hangs out with Stacy, he acts like he's oblivious, but I know he knows Stacy is after him"

Nidia and Victoria looked at each other and each sat on each side of the young Diva.

"He has been flirting with her" Victoria said.

"Vicky!" Nidia exclaimed.

"It's true" Victoria defended herself and looked at Kelly before apologizing "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I appreciate your honesty, and you shouldn't apologize. He should" Kelly said.

"Well" Nidia said breaking up the sad moment "Let's get ready for the major night we have ahead of us"

"Now we're talking" Kelly smiled "I'm gonna text John to tell him you guys are coming as well"

"Are you sure it's ok?" Victoria asked.

"Definitely" Kelly said and smiled at her friends "Trust me"

An hour later…

"Kelly, John's here" Victoria said after a knock on the door.

"Alright" Kelly's voice was heard from the bathroom as she tried to put on an earring.

"Want me to open it?" Nidia asked.

"Yeah, please" Kelly said.

Nidia smiled and in a little girl's voice laughed "John Cena! John Cena!"

As she opened the door, the smile on her face faded "Randy, hi!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Hi, Nid" He said "Are you gonna let me in?" He joked.

"Sure, come on in" Nidia said as she shared a look with Victoria.

"Is Kelly here?"Randy asked.

"Bathroom" Victoria said.

Randy walked towards the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kelly said as the door opened to reveal Randy.

"Randy!" She exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

"Wow, where are you going?" He asked "I don't remember anything about going out tonight"

"I'm going out with the girls" Kelly said.

"Oh" He said "I thought we could spend a night together, just the two of us" He started walking in her direction.

"Maybe some other night" She said and he stopped and glared at her.

She turned around to check her make-up and felt his eyes on her "What?"

Before he could say anything, Victoria knocked on the door "Kelly, they're here"

She looked at Randy and sighed. He was gonna find out, right there.

Before she walked out, she looked down and took a deep breath and looked back up at him "We're going with the SmackDown roster"

Randy's jaw tightened "Is Cena going?"

Kelly nodded.

"We're together, Kelly, and you're going out with other guys!" He raised his voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" She said and his eyes widened "We're not together, because one day you're flirting with Stacy and the other day you're with me, when you haven't officially asked me to be your girlfriend!"

He didn't say anything and she went on "So officially, no, we're not together. I'm not someone you can boss around, Randy, I'm not a little girl, I'm my own person and I'm independent and free to do what I want"

"If that's what you want…" He said and walked towards the door "I never thought you would do this to me"

"You started it, and I didn't do anything, Randy. I would never do such a thing. I thought you knew me better" She said.

"So did I" He said and opened the door.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Cena's voice was heard as Kelly followed Randy out of the bathroom.

Randy ignored him and bumped his shoulder against John's.

John was about to protest when Kelly's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Everything alright?" Rob Van Dam asked as Kelly turned around, and looked at him, surprised he was even there.

"Yeah" She smiled as she felt John look at her "Let's go have fun"

"Now you're talking, mamacita" Eddie Guerrero, who was also in the room said as Nidia laughed.

….

The next morning…

"Good morning" Kelly said in a weak voice as Nidia and Victoria looked up at her.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Victoria asked and winced as Kelly dragged the chair, creating a whole lot of noise and also a lot of attention coming other tables.

"Sleep. A lot of sleep was in the way" Kelly said.

"Kel, Vicky and I were talking about last night…" Nidia paused as Kelly's expression changed and she looked petrified "Nothing bad happened" She said and Kelly breathed out in relief "But we think Cena may be into you"

"That's ridiculous" Kelly said "Yes, he invited me but an invitation means nothing"

"It definitely means something, Kelly; he was all over last night" Victoria said "Be careful, alright? I know you're pissed off at Randy, but don't run off to somebody else's arms"

"Don't worry, girls" Kelly said "I'm fine all by myself"

The girls nodded as a sign they were glad to hear what Kelly had just said.

"There's Randy" Nidia said as Kelly turned around and saw him.

She frowned as she noticed he was alone. No Stacy "Hummm"

"What?" Nidia asked "What are you "hummming" about?"

"He's alone. No Stacy"

Victoria's eyes widened "I totally forgot that. It's true, he's alone"

"Randy!" Nidia called him and Kelly immediately turned around, facing her meal and hoping he wouldn't come up to them. He did.

"Hi, girls" He said and Kelly felt his eyes on her.

"Sit down"

"No, thanks, I gotta get going to the arena. I'll see you girls later" Randy said as the girls nodded.

"See ya" The girls said and looked at Kelly as she remained silent.

"Yikes" Victoria said as they watched Randy leave.

…..

A few weeks went by, and Kelly and Randy's situation remained the same.

Kelly was now going out on a regular basis with the SmackDown's roster and got to know John Cena a bit better, which had pissed off Randy to the fullest to the point where he spent weeks without talking to her and making sure he rubbed on her face the fact that he and Stacy were too becoming very good friends. Almost too very good friends.

"Ms. Collins" She heard a voice behind her and rolled her eyes. Eric Bischoff.

"Hi, Eric" She maintained a straight serious face "What can I do for you?"

Eric's eyes wondered over her body and the beautiful Diva fought the urge to slap a hand across his face.

"I just wanted to get your thoughts on Taboo Tuesday" Eric said "What do you think of the concept?"

Kelly paused and frowned, this wasn't what she was expecting from him but went along with it "I think it's a great idea, it's time to let the fans decide what they want to see"

Bischoff's jaw tightened, he was expecting her to share his opinion and kissing his ass.

"I should have known" He replied "Well, don't keep your opponent waiting"

Kelly frowned yet again "Opponent? I'm not scheduled to wrestle tonight"

"Oh, you are now" Bischoff retorted and before Kelly could reply she felt a sharp blow on her back and a familiar voice trash-talking her.

The young Diva fell to the ground as Trish Stratus kicked her in the ribs, while still unloading the regular amount of trash-talking.

A scream was heard and soon Trish was off of Kelly as Kelly looked up and saw Chris Jericho pulling Trish by the hair.

Before he could do any harm to her, Trish kicked in privates and stormed off, obviously scared, while Chris fell to the ground in pain.

Kelly knelt down next to him while trying to help him.

"Are you alright?" He managed to say through the pain.

She smiled "Yeah, thanks. Let's take care of you now" She said as she helped him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're still not over her, are you?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not over what she did to me. But I swear to God, sooner or later, I'll get my final revenge" Chris said.

Kelly looked at Chris, surprised at the intensity residing on his face.

"Yep, Trish better watch out" She thought.

….


End file.
